Rock N' Roll High!
by XxHella-ToesxX
Summary: (AU) Timeline: 1984. Allen Walker, your average 15-year-old simply trying to move on in life and! Surprise! A talented singer! So recently moving to Chicago, he meets three teenagers (Who are in a band) & his entire life changes drastically & rapidly! What does his crazy life full of rock music, friends, (and drugs) have in store for him? Laven Yuvi & Slight!Lucky (If you squint)
1. Chapter 1

**YO! *Salutes* This is my second story I'm uploading onto Fanfic! And the other story I'm working on is a Fullmetal Alchemist (Another AU story ^^') Which I haven't finished yet -.- But I'm determined too!**

**Anywhoo...Like I said this is only my second story, so be kind :L haha and if you're not then...A pat on the shoulder, a big FUCK YOU, and have a nice day :)**

**This story is based on another story that is also on Fanfiction, and I think you guys heard of it, it's called "Anyway You Want it." And I'm terrible at remembering names, (Including Pen names and shit) and I'm having trouble remembering that authors name o.O I suck don't I? :L  
But yes! This story is based on that story, IT'S NOT ENTIRELY THE SAME! I just LOVE the 80's theme in D. Gray-Man and Couldn't resist making one myself! :3 And if you guys heard of the other story I've mentioned earlier, then don't flame me and try making similarities! I'm NOT copying anything that has to do with that story! Just the 80's part I assure you...Don't hate me for this ._.**

**That will be all :)**

**Enjoy! (Or not...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_March 11th 1984._

_Sunday._

"Slow ride! Take it easy!" The white-haired teen sang as he danced to the closet hidden beside the back door of his house then threw in the box that was in his hands.

He huffed and moved the wayward white bangs from his eyes, as he went into his house again and got another box, he was still singing and dancing.

"Slow ride…Take it easy! I'm in the mood…"

"The rhythm is right…! Move to the music! We can roll all night!"

He sang to the record of _Foghat_ as the song came blasting through the record player that sat on the floor in his empty living room…So far that's the only thing inside that room.

He read HIS name on the box he held in his hands, still singing under his breath and frowned upon reading the name.

His foster father, Cross Marian's name was scribbled in marker on the top of the box.

He scowled, disgusted at the man's mere hand written and name. "You left me again you arse," He cursed to the box, throwing it on the floor then slammed the closet door shut before the contents inside had time to topple over and fall on him.

He sighed heavily and raced to the living room, over to his record player and switched it off, the record slowed to an eerie deep and slow-motion pace, before it finally stopped altogether.

"I need to get money and quick, or I'll starve tomorrow." The teen stated in his British accent, as he rubbed at his empty stomach frowning sadly.

He looked to the Roman numeral clock that hung above his head with a bright smile.

"It's only 5:00 o'clock-ish…" He looked to the round open and curtain-less window and nodded his head in approval.

The sun hasn't fully set yet either.

He then ran back to the other closet, which wasn't much of a closet, but his small laundry room that lead to the back door, and dashed across the cold tiled floor and to the closet inside, he pulled out his black ripped and faded jacket, grabbed his gloves as he did, and also his gray bandana to cover his head.

Once he was dressed in his winter attire he walked across the small laundry room and up the three small steps and back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back Tim!" He hollered over to the small orange kitten that lied asleep inside its small hand-made-bed as he walked to the front door of his house.

"Meowf," The kitten replied with a small yawn.

The younger teen smiled at his adorable kitten and walked out, making sure to lock the door as he turned then walked down three of the creaky porch steps, and stuffed both hands inside his jacket pockets and carried on his way down the stone walkway and through the black creaking gate.

He made a face at the sharp squealing sound it made and closed the gate behind him.

"Geez…Is everything so bloody old around this house?" He complained as he took one last look at his one level, chipped painted, and abandoned looking house.

That he just recently moved into three days ago.

He hummed at the song that's still playing inside his head as he sauntered down the sidewalk, passing by a parked car just beside his own home, he gave it a nod of approval.

It was a Thunderbird, black tinted windows with a beautiful body of black paint.

"Nice ride." He complimented, small smirk on his 15-year-old face.

He doesn't know much about cars, but this particular one, he knew the name to.

For his foster father Cross made—As in forced—him to remember the name of his car, because Cross owned a Thunderbird.

"Why am I thinking about that prick?" He muttered under his breath. Kicking a stone from the sidewalk as he carried on his journey to find money.

The white-haired teen counted the money in his hands and felt his smile growing devious in success.

"That wasn't so hard…" He stated innocently, the evil grin still plastered on his face.

He managed to find a small house further into the "Bad" part of the neighbourhood he lived close by in, and also managed to find a poker game, (Or two), and he definitely wouldn't let anyone find out that he cheated in several of the games.

He hidden cards up in his jacket sleeves beforehand and pulled them out inconspicuously during each game he played.

He felt…relieved that he wouldn't have to do that again until times really got bad.

Grinning at all the random cards that won him the money, he saluted. "Thanks a lot boys," He said. "You did another brilliant job!" He gave the cards his thanks and stuffed them into his pockets.

Pulling the hood higher over his snow white hair, he pulled at the dark gray bandana over his head as well and he continued walking back up to his house, as he looked both ways on the street that he walked across earlier, he cocked a hip to the side and rested it on the streetlight beside him as he waited for several cars to pass by.

He whistled to himself and looked beside him, he did a double take to the sign beside his head.

"What does…" He peered closer to the advertisement, then gasped loudly as he read it over a second time.

_"Singer wanted—Must know how to sing, if you can play an instrument your always welcomed to jam with us. But if you can't sing then don't EVEN BOTHER to show up. The address is at the bottom. Come and audition. Doesn't hurt to try right?_

_Address: Volker Lane. 2nd Avenue East._

_House Number: 621."_

"Doesn't hurt to try…" He repeated the last sentence of the ad. He smiled and ripped the ad off the streetlight, stuffing it into his jacket pocket and carried on his way across the street, this time with more of a jovial skip to his step.

He lives not too far from the address that's on the ad, not only that, but he's been waiting for an opportunity like this for as long as he can remember, ever since he first learned each of his favorite songs on his synth and taught himself how to keep his own rhythm.

_If they like me, they like me…If they don't…Then that's their problem_. He thought definitely as he brought his head up high in confidence. But then he shrunk his shoulders._ And if they really don't like me…Then I should just give up._

He thought, sighing in doubt.

Walking down the familiar street he glanced over his shoulder towards a beat up and chipped painted house.

_Now that house is clearly older than mine. _Allen noted in his head with a small smile, just as he walked by the gate of the house, bass was suddenly heard pumping from within the house, making the younger teen jump at the sudden booming of the music coming from within.

He looked back towards the house, hearing yelling mixed in with the music.

"I should go…This might be some gangster's house." He whispered to himself, taking one last glance at the house and turned back to the sidewalk.

"Hello!" Greeted—but practically yelled—an exuberant voice behind him.

The younger teen jumped (again) with a loud yelp, quickly spinning around to face the person that yelled loudly for his attention.

He's faced with a taller—and much older looking—teenager standing just behind the black old gate of the house.

The first thing he noticed was one: the bright and very vibrant red-hair. Two: the black eye-patch over his right eye and three: the bright green color in the other.

_Also, how the bloody hell did he get there so fast? _The teen thought, a terrified expression on his face.

"Yo!" The red-head greeted grinning as he saluted the terrified looking teen. "You look kinda lost kid" The red-head stated calmly as he hooked his thumbs in his faded black jean pockets, his red-head tilted to the side innocently.

The white-haired teen looked behind him towards where his house is located just further down the street, and 5 more blocks to go, passing by an abandoned roller disco place if memory served him right and he would be home.

He looked back to the grinning red-head nervously as he scratched underneath the gray bandana.

"I u-uh…I'm not lost at all…" He admitted, he felt his heart still racing, he just got the bejesus scared out of him a second ago, how can the guy standing in front of him just smile calmly after that?

The red-head barked with laughter and clutched his knees for support.

The younger teen looked around nervously, wondering if the guy in front of him really isn't all there as he gave him credit for.

"L-look…Kid—" The red-head started to say, his body still racking with laughter.

"—my name is Allen," The younger teen corrected with a wary smile. _I'm not really sure if I should be giving my name to a stranger._ _Even if he is being friendly. Doesn't mean that he might not turn out to be a creepy pedophile._ Allen thought scolding himself in his head.

The red-head smirked and nodded. "Alright, Allen." He said grinning, he pointed to the house behind them. "I saw you pass by my place twice already, thought you were lost…You seem new actually." The red-head stated as he tilted his head down to the younger teen, his only showing left eye squinting as he eyed the fidgeting white-haired boy.

"Because I would totally remember a white-haired teenager walking around this bunk town for a while now." He claimed with a smile.

Allen's eyes widened in realization that the dark gray bandana wrapped around his head earlier fell off, "I-I just recently m-moved here…" He frowned at his stuttering problem then smiled back to the red-head. "Well…I should be heading back now, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr...?" Allen trailed off, realizing that the guy never mentioned his name before.

And another thing, _why am I being so darn formal with the stranger?_

The red-head quickly waved his hands in show of surrender, "I'm no pedophile or some lingering creep in the shadows stalking the shit outta you dude," The red-head said with a small smile.

As if those words would stop Allen from thinking that maybe he was a creepy pedophile or stalker by him mentioning he wasn't.

"My name is Lavi, by the way." He said chuckling rapidly.

Allen thought Lavi was giggling more than chuckling.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head with a smile. "That's great to hear…" _You creep._ He snapped inside his head. Still smiling though.

"For a moment or two I actually thought you were." Allen admitted grinning innocently, the expression on Lavi's face was hurt. And he couldn't help but chuckle. "My name is Allen Walker." He held out his hand in greeting.

The red-head named Lavi looked at Allen's extended hand then back up to Allen with a grin.

"You're British huh?" He said slyly.

Allen blinked out of surprise. "Yes...I am. I guess it really isn't that hard to notice." He laughed.

"You're fucking choice kid!" Lavi announced grinning, taking Allen's hand swiftly and shaking it fast. "This is totally my first time meeting a Brit! Say something British!" Excitedly said as he still shook his hand.

_What are you on? Drugs? _Allen scratched his head, uncertain. "Uh…Jolly good mate…?" Allen said, uncertainty clear in his tone as he smiled as hard as he can trying to hide his discomfort and embarrassment.

Lavi grinned widely and clapped his hands after he was finally done shaking the shorter teen's hand. "Fucking clutch accent! I wish I was British!" Lavi announced with a small pout.

Allen chuckled and pointed behind him. "I should go, I still got to un-pack all my stuff. Oh, and thank you for the compliment Lavi." Allen thanked with a small nod of his white head.

Lavi nodded and gave him a peace sign with his fingers. "No prob, like, fer cereal Al." Lavi waved and turned around. "I gotta bounce too kid! But I'll catch ya later!" He hollered over his shoulder as he took long legged strides down the sidewalk back to the ragged old house, which continued to blast loud music.

Then more yells and shouts were heard inside as soon as Lavi opened the door.

Allen waved after him. "Alright! Cheers!" He called after with a grin.

Lavi quickly turned around and pointed at him. "I love your accent man!" With one last wave, the weird red-head disappeared inside his house.

_He's an odd fellow…Just met him yet, he seems like a really brill guy_. Allen thought with a small smile as he turned back and started down to his place.

Trying hard to convince himself that Lavi was a good guy…Because the shouting going on inside the house was loud and not really helping with the argument going on inside his head.

* * *

**Authors Rant!: And there it is! Hope you liked it! X3  
And that is basically all I have to say to this authors note -.- but I also have to say!**

**Review! Favorite! And all that Jazz :) It'll sure help me with this story and probably make me want to go faster updating this! ^0^ so yeah...Do what you want not what I tell you :P Cheers!**

_-Hella-Toes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) me again! This is my second chapter to Rock N' Rock High! If y'all wanna know why I chose to name this story something so original or some shit like that, then let me shes some light on your wandering dark minds :P**

**I named this after The Ramones Album "The End Of Century". I found Rock N' Roll High School, and I was like "Hey...That's cool.." So yeah, I got it :)**

**So all rights to the title is to The Ramones :3. **

**Anywhoo~ Thanks for the two reviews! Haha I was pretty surprised I already got two :3 so thank you! -^.^-**

* * *

_March 12th 1984._

_Monday_.

As Allen rolled over inside the blankets of his bed with a dreamy sigh, he looked over to the clock sitting on the night stand by his head, and gave a tired yawn as he read the glowing red numbers on his analog clock 8:37 A.M.

He hardly got any sleep, call him a kid, but he felt too excited to fall asleep and stayed up practically all night wondering what he should wear to school and wondering what he should sing for the audition he's planning on going to today.

But how he regretted it now.

Especially since he didn't even decide what to wear and sing yet.

He was tired, beyond tired and he still had to go to school that very same morning!

He yawned again and got up from the comfort of his blankets. "I should get ready…" He stated tiredly and sluggishly moved his legs down to the floor, slightly shivering at the coldness of the floor.

He looked down in front of his night stand and saw his orange kitten stretching its legs as he too got up from the comfort of his own small bed.

Allen smiled warmly down to the kitten. "Good morning Timcanpy! Always a pleasure seeing your adorable face early in the morning." He greeted his little kitten warmly and petted his soft fur head, noticing that the white patch of fur on his head is getting bigger.

"You're an odd little kitten Tim. We're perfect for each other then." He said with a smile before getting out of bed.

"Meow?" The kitten mewed after his master as it followed Allen out of the room.

Allen smiled down to the kitten that pitter-pattered beside him out of his room. "Yeah I'm going somewhere Tim. But not too soon, I still gotta eat." He replied to the kitten who still looked sleepy as it lazily followed him along the house.

Allen first went to the kitchen, which is just down a few feet away from his room to the left, and located just across from the kitchen was his very vacant but abnormally large living room. Beside his bedroom was his bathroom.

He noted inside his head that his house was small, and he couldn't have preferred it any other way.

As he walked past his wobbly and late 70's style kitchen table, he walked to the lime green fridge beside it. He opened the green refrigerator door with a groan. He forgot that he didn't buy groceries yet, so all he was looking at was a loaf of bread, milk, water, mustard, and ketchup.

"Alright…Toast with no butter…Could be worse right Tim?" He asked the kitten that sat on top of the table looking down at him as he bent over inside the fridge. _Fine, just look at me like I'm crazy…_ He thought with a small frown.

The cat sluggishly meowed an annoyed reply and continued to sit on the table; Allen smiled and pulled out the loaf of bread.

He pulled out two slices and hopped over to the oven that sat just across from the table and is pulled up against the wall.

If there was a family living inside this house, only two people would be able to cook inside the kitchen,

He noted dryly in his head. His kitchen was compact, just like the other rooms inside his house.

He opened the oven door and stuck the bread inside. "No toaster? Then an oven would do the trick, wouldn't' it Tim?" He asked the kitten, who only continued to stare at him like he was a psychotic person in the kitchen, and maybe he was.

Yeah he's forcing himself to be optimistic about this day, but why shouldn't he? Allen felt that today was going to be one of _those_ days…

He bent back up from the oven when he carefully placed the two slices of bread inside the stove and turned on the oven to a hundred degrees, knowing the vintage look the oven is sporting, it would probably take some time before it managed to heat up.

Damn it all…I still have to get dressed.

He pouted. "Remind me of the toast Tim!" He called over his shoulder, quickly jogging his way out of the small kitchen and down to his room.

Running inside his room he hopped over an empty moving box and over to his dresser at the foot of his bed, he grabbed his favorite white long sleeved T-shirt and pulled out his worn out and faded black jeans from the drawer.

Gasping loudly and dramatically when he finds an oil stain chilling at the bottom of the pants leg.

"That wasn't there before!" He roared furiously, he licked his thumb and started rubbing his damp thumb along the bottom of the stain, trying in vain to rub it — and wish it — away.

"Meow?"

Allen smiled over his shoulder down to the orange and yellow ball of fur, that is his kitten. "Oh, hey Tim." And glared back down to his jeans and again started furiously rubbing on the stain.

Until he smelt something odd.

And his gray-blue eyes widen in realization. "My toast!" He gasped in horror as he flung his clothes onto his black blanketed bed and ran out of his room into the smoky hallway.

Glad—just for this second of today—that the fire alarm is broken.

And again, still trying hard to be_ optimistic_.

Allen looked down furiously to the watch on his wrist.

He managed to catch the bus, but had to run down at least a block in order for him to catch it, he also managed to trip up the stairs of it while he was still in a hurry, and now, he was 5 minutes too late…And also had a nasty bruise on his shin.

He looked up to the big plain muddy gray building in front of him that had a large black roof, big black star hung in the center of the tallest building with the initials B.O.H and a picture of a plain white cross behind the initials.

If he wasn't mistaken, this school looked like a Christian School, or a Church.

Either or, it looked bleak.

It definitely looks like some sort of Catholic school. He thought with a frown, it said on the brochure that Cross handed to him three weeks ago that it was just a normal high school. And maybe it was and maybe it isn't, but one thing is for sure…

_This is going to be my new high school until I graduate… _Allen groaned as he looked around himself.

Teenagers were all around him, some in bright colours, bell-bottom jeans with brown leather belts wrapped around them, some wearing bright bandana's, brown fringe jackets, black leather jackets, some girls wearing knee length skirts with poodles on the bottom, now _that_ was mega retro for his taste and other girls—that in Allen's innocent (enough) mind—earned them a golden ticket to prostitution in the future.

Some of the guys he noticed wore stonewashed and ripped jeans with the names of famous New Wave and Hard Rock bands on their jean vest's.

And that, was the fashion he can easily see on the other high schooler's as well.

And now, his fellow students.

Allen is also wearing stonewashed jeans like the other males he saw wore, and he felt normal and felt as though he belonged somewhere for once.

But his fashion sense was a bit higher in standards and coloring than the rest. He had fashion sense and knew how to put an excellent outfit together, highly doubting that that would make him become friends with the popular kids in school though.

He groaned for the second time he's been at the new school and continued to walk his way down the large and opened spaced sidewalk to the large high school building.

Students lined by their trucks, their vans, and their beat up old cars that sat in the parking lot in front of the school, whispering in hushed tones and glancing every once in a while over their shoulders at Allen as he walked by.

_They're talking about me…_Allen noted inside his head with a small frown. He knew that they must've only been looking at the red coloured scar over his left eye and at his pure white hair.

_I mean, my hair is white. Who in their right mind wouldn't notice that attribute first?_ He didn't ask to have any of those characteristics, they just happened out of bad luck.

He counted the stairs he's been walking up, letting his gloved hand run up along the light blue steel rail beside him to his left, and counted all together that the school had fourteen stairs, out of pure boredom.

Both of the blue doors to the high school were opened up widely, revealing inside the long hallway filled with dark blue lockers on either side, a janitor closet just beside the doors, and three classes in that one hall alone, and he also saw a bulletin board with many schedules about this school semester and all of the students extra-curricular activities.

And of course, loud and socializing teenagers filled the hallways.

Some of the students lingered by the water fountain bragging about football, others gossiped, some simply talking about things Allen couldn't quite understand, and some, mostly all of them, talked excitedly about grass.

_What's so great about the grass here…? _Allen thought with a confused expression.

As he walked down the hallway, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he noticed the classes in the hallway were the ones he decided to take this semester, which was Math 11, Advanced Literature (for grade twelve's) and Science 11.

He also had Physics, and the last class was Advanced Psychology.

Allen looked around the student and staff filled hallway, looking from left to right as he finished walking through the first hall, to the right were stairs with students sitting along each step and to the left was another long hallway with many more lockers and doors.

Giving a confused look at each of the doors he dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

He wrote down his classes on the paper. But unfortunately not the directions to them.

"Where is the Principals Office…?" He asked himself, looking back down the left hallway.

"Need help?" A kind voice asked, belonging to a girl of course, from beside him, Allen turned his head to notice a tall, probably Asian girl standing there.

He hadn't seen her there before just a second ago.

Hands held behind her back with a charming smile adorned on her pale pretty featured face.

Allen looked down to the clothes she was wearing, call him cautious and kind of judgmental, but he kind of liked the theory of "Judging a book by its cover", he preferred living to that rule than trusting someone with a pretty face.

She wore a short black skirt, a fitted white t-shirt with the Ramones logo on the front, underneath a baggy long sleeved black and white checkered dress shirt that is tied in a knot at the center of her stomach, and high heeled boots that covered the lower part of her knees and wore a dark sweater around her thin waistline.

He blinked, odd fashion sense. But they looked great on her, "I like your outfit," He commented with a shy smile as he nervously scratched his cheek. _She must've felt weird that I've been staring at her._

"I'm Allen Walker…New student," He quickly introduced himself with a fast wave. "I need help finding the Principal's Office…?" He trailed off uncertainly, a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, I think your style is ace too," She replied with a quirky smirk and began walking down the hall, "My brother's office is just down this way." She said over her shoulder to the nervous teenager who quickly took her side with a bright smile.

"Why thank you." The shorter boy said with a gleeful smile.

"Whatev' no prob," She replied with a small shrug causing her long black pony-tail to bob.

"I hear a slight accent in your voice, are you from…" She trailed off with a finger to her chin. "Taking a guess here, so don't blow a gasket if I'm wrong!" She quickly interjected, hands raised in show of surrender.

"Scotland?" She asked the teenager beside her, watching his reaction, expecting him to accuse her of racism for her mistake, instead, smiled when she heard him lightly laughing.

Allen chuckled into his hand and shook his head. "Britain, I moved from London when I was 13, I could guess how you can easily get mixed up though. We have a similar way with how we pronounce things," Allen replied with a grin.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "Ha ha! If you ask me, I took a horrible guess, you dudes sound nothing alike." She hung her hands up in surrender. "Just kiddin' A," She laughed as she saw the odd expression she got from Allen.

"'A?' Is that a nickname?" He asked with a small smile. He never really had a civilized nick name before…Either than the nick name he got from Cross, which was little bastard.

Lenalee laughed again. "Yeah, if you don't mind me butchering your rad name though…?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the teen beside her.

The white-haired teen waved his hands in front of his face. "Not at all!" He replied with a grin.

"I rather like nicknames…Just as long as they're not along the lines of my height or my hair, then we're alright." He finished with a charming smile.

"Tubular." She replied grinning back.

They continued walking down the white hallway, passing by many lockers with profanity spray painted all along them and some written in permanent markers as well.

Allen looked at the lockers and noted inside his head with an amused smile, that the Americans certainly have a way with curse words and crude drawings.

They we're actually pretty well-drawn and well specific in detail.

Allen thought blinking at some of the more detailed writings of some of what the students think about this school.

Not that he liked them or anything.

But some certainly have a way with curse words.

Lenalee gestured in front of her to the door, snapping Allen out of his musings.

"This is my brother's office, he's the principal here. But don't get your panties in a bunch dude, he's a pretty cool principal. He'll give you a good grade if he thinks it's too low," She commented with a sly wink. "I should know, he grades most of my work when the narking teachers give me a low mark."

Allen walked to the office door with a wary smile. "Isn't that what others would call…Abuse in authority?"

Lenalee crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Call it whatever you want A. But I call it, being a _loving brother_." She replied defiantly, and then waved with a smile. "See ya later Allen."

"Thanks a lot Lenalee…But if you don't mind…" Allen trailed off uneasily. Causing Lenalee to stop and look over her shoulder. "Could you, wait for me perhaps?" He asked with a nervous kick of his black sneaker to the floor.

Lenalee shook her head with a smile. "I don't mind at all! Just make it quick-like, 'cause the bell is about to ring any sec now." She said grinning.

"I'll hurry!" Allen called over his shoulder as he rushed through the office door.

"Hello?" He whispered quietly, looking around the empty looking room. He softly closes the door behind him.

"Is anybody in here…?" He whispered, a little more loudly this time.

But again, there was no answer.

As he was about to leave, he heard soft snoring coming from the pile of papers on the huge desk in front of him.

He gives the desk a confused look, having to squint in order to see more clearly, and upon looking more closely he happens to notice a man sleeping within the pile, the man had his head down on the desk, making Allen wonder if that was the principal, he also saw a white béret laid beside the sleeping man.

Allen gave the sleeping man an odd look. Striding his way to the man's side he poked him in the ribs.

"Hello…? You okay?" He asked, more worried than before, maybe he's drugged or beat up? (Too much experience with that before) he heard a rough and bored sounding voice come from behind him.

"Don't mind him; He's just an idiot...That's not how you wake him up either." Stated a tall blonde spikey haired man, stubble sprinkled his chin as he walked to the desk.

Allen could hear a slight accent in his voice, _Australian perhaps…?_

He watched as the tall blonde man sashayed his way over to the desk of the principal and bent down to whisper something into the ear of the snoring principal something that Allen couldn't quite make out.

How did he come in anyways? I didn't even hear him enter the room!

Allen thought as he looked behind him towards the door. Seeing it fully closed.

He jumped back startled when the man suddenly shot up from the desk, tears streaking down his face, papers sticking to his forehead and his cheeks.

"NOOO! My sweet dear Lenalee! How can you get married and then run off without telling your big brotheeeeeer!? _Whhyyyy?"_ The principal wailed loudly, sniffling as snot leaked down his nose.

Making Allen cringe at the sight.

The blonde man beside the crying principal shouted at him to shut up, and Allen watched in horror as the blonde man lifted his fist to swiftly strike down on the head of the principal's skull.

The guy just hit the principal of the school!

Allen yelled inside his head. He was about to turn around and bolt it out of the room.

"Oh! Reever!" The crying principal shouted as he looked beside him. "I didn't hear you come in." He stated, blinking, and started crying again. "I had a terrible nightmare!" He said with a broken expression as if he just remembered his outburst earlier.

The blonde guy (Apparently named Reever) shook his head with a sigh of exasperation, then he gestured towards the white-haired teenager as he buried his face in a hand.

"I wasn't trying to get your attention, HE wanted you to wake up Komui," Reever replied, walking over to the coffee machine, pouring two cups of coffee, adding sugar and cream into one cup, but leaves the other cup just plain black.

Allen shivered at the cup of plain black coffee._ Yuck_. He thought as he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in displeasure. Not really sure how anyone can drink just plain coffee.

"Oh! You're the new student Allen Walker!" The principal, named Komui, announced with a grin.

Allen turned his attention back to the principal.

_Wasn't he just crying his eyes out a second ago…?_ Allen thought with an odd expression on his face.

Komui held out his hand with his grin still plastered on his face as he reached over the desk in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Komui Lee Principal of Black Order High! I'm pretty sure I spoke to your Legal Guardian on the phone am I right…?"

Allen nodded his head and quickly took the principals hand, also having to reach across the desk in order to reach Komui's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Lee." He greeted with a smile.

Komui waved his hand. "Please, just call me Komui." He said smiling; he looked down to the folder in his hand with a hum.

Allen could only guess that the duo tang in Komui's hand held his permanent records of the previous high school's he attended.

Komui hummed to himself with a stern expression. "You're in grade eleven…And it also say's you're an ace student. Straight A's from all the school's you have gone to…Wow your one smart cookie huh?" Komui said, impressed.

Allen only nodded his head_. Cookie? No one called me that before…Does anyone call a person cookie these days? _He had to smile at the nick name though. Not wanting to get on the principal's bad side on the first day of school.

Komui hummed again as he looked back down at the file in his hand, tapping his chin. "Why are you enrolling in Black Order High when it's almost the end of the semester in just two more months?" Komui asked, looking at Allen with a serious expression.

Allen shook his head with a sad sigh. "Well…Cross never really liked staying in one place for too long and we moved here just three days ago and ordered me to go to school…It's not a problem is it? Because I know how to work hard and I can catch up really fast!" Allen exclaimed, a nervous bead of sweat leaked down the side of his face.

He really didn't want to repeat the 11th grade, not only that, but if Cross found out that he's not going to school like he ordered him to do…He would skin him alive.

To his relief, Komui only waved the question away.

"That is no problem at all! We can easily get you caught up on the books, give you extra study time, and maybe have you stay once in a while at school for a group study…But you have to be the one that really works hard and buckles down." Komui replied, pointing an accusing finger to Allen in a scolding manner. 'Because I don't want a smart kid like you failing the eleventh grade because of some ridiculous foster father."

Allen gave Komui a bright smile as he salutes him. "I can work hard!" Then he frowned. "It really is Cross's fault for making me enroll here so late into the semester though." Allen explained with a scowl.

Komui laughed. "I know! Cross doesn't really think before he acts…It's how he gets into so much trouble sometimes." Komui said with a sigh and a sad shake of his head.

Allen hummed in agreement, he could get along with Komui, especially since he knew so much about how Cross thinks.

Komui smiled back to Allen. "But I'm glad you really want to pass though! I never see a student really wanting to work as hard as you want to Allen. So that's great!" He rejoiced as he throws the file back down on his desk then grabs the plain black coffee cup handed to him by Reever and takes a long shot.

"You can go to class now, the bell is about to ring." Komui stated with a warm smile.

Allen nodded again and waved a good-bye.

Wanting to hurry for Lenalee's sake.

"Also! Allen!" Komui called after the almost bolting teenager with a bright smile.

Allen turned around with an odd look.

"I'm sorry you had to live with Cross Marian of all people for five years." Komui stated, an apologetic smile spreading across his face.

Allen stiffly nodded his head. "I am too." He sighed. "I really am…" He said, oddly serious.

He really wasn't kidding.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter :) dont worry people's! It'll get a lot more interesting :3 believe me! Lol!**

**And the characters are coming so yeah...Hang on! :D**

**That is all I'm saying for now :) latersz!**

**oh! And sorry if you any mistakes or not enough italics when he's thinking :o that is all!**

_-Hella-Toes_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well hello there :) I'm getting tired of using the _**"BOLD" **_thingy mah-jig, so I'm sticking with "Italic" from now on, makes me seem more sophisticated even though I SOOOOO know for a FACT! That I'm not :P  
Carrying on...  
This is the third installment of my story "Rock N' Roll High!"  
I swears it! It WILL get better :)_

_"Like your life!" Lavi shouts. "Oh!"_

_*Slaps knee*_

_"Snap!" He grins widely._

* * *

Finally it's lunch break and to Allen's surprise, all of his teachers weren't as tough as he thought they would be.

In fact, they we're all pretty funny. A little over dramatic…But funny either way.

But now it's time for lunch, and he couldn't have been happier that it came.

He scowled, remembering that his stomach was being a demon and growling angrily in nearly all his classes.

And each time it did, students would look his way to snicker at him.

He blushed at the memory, and tried to repress it as he walked away from the cafeteria lunch line; he chewed on the straw between his lips, walking down the aisles between all the cafeteria lunch tables, passing by many glaring, leering, and laughing teenagers as he does, searching for a table with at least little people as much as possible.

"Allen!"

He tilted his head, was someone calling him?

"Allen! Over here!"

Someone was calling him, well _obviously_ since he heard someone shout for his attention, he looked around himself.

He stared straight ahead; down further into the cafeteria, he saw Lenalee waving at him to join her table, her hand held high above her head with a beaming grin.

"Over here Allen!" She called to him again.

He waved back with a delighted smile. "I'm coming!" He said happily and took longer strides towards her table.

When he made it to her table without any spills of his juice or his food he had to heave a sigh of relief.

"Hi Lena…" The younger teen trailed off, he lowered his hand in mid-wave to stare incredulously down at a red-head, laying—and taking up all the room—on the right side of the cafeteria bench.

Apple inside his mouth and a bandana over his eyes.

I recognize that red-head…He thought with a confused expression.

"La…Vi…?" Allen said slowly, cocking an eyebrow at the older male.

That soon shot up from the bench at hearing that familiar British accent, he quickly removed the green and black bandana from around his eye's to stare with one wide eye at the white-haired teenager in front of him, tray of food in his leather gloved hands.

"Well slap my ass and call me Joanie! It's Allen Walker!" Lavi announced with a big idiotic grin as he made room for the teen. "Have a seat dude!" He exclaimed happily as he slapped the spot beside him.

"Th-thanks…I guess." Allen warily thanked as he slowly took the seat across from Lenalee and beside Lavi. Shooting odd looks from both of the teenager's.

Lenalee tilted her head. "You know Lavi already?" She asked with an odd look shot to Lavi.

Who immaturely stuck out his tongue with that, 'I-met-him-first' behavior.

Allen shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, and no. We just met yesterday," Allen explained with a smile, he looked to Lavi sitting beside him with a white eyebrow raised questionably.

"But I had no idea at all that you come to this school" He said in what sounded like—in the ears of Lavi—a skeptic and questioning tone.

But Lavi, being the forgiving person that he is, (Self-proclaimed), waved Allen's remark away with a carefree smirk. "Che'yeah, I get what you're saying dude. I look old enough to already be in college and shit, but hey, I'm only eighteen." The red-head replied with a shrug as he bit into his apple.

"Ah, I see," Allen said with a nod of his head. "What grade are you in Lenalee?" He asked with a grin to his newest friend, nothing was wrong with Lavi…But he still was an unknown compared to Lenalee, he already knew which bands she liked and disliked, and what colors she really likes.

She grinned as leaned over the table towards him. "I'm a sophomore."

Just as Allen was about to reply—

"And I'm a sophomore too! Shit isn't that fucking trippendicular?" Lavi exclaimed with a grin. Mentally glad he butted into the conversation. He really didn't like it when he wasn't involved in a conversation. "We're all going to graduate together!"

"Wait!" Allen shouted, cutting off Lavi's rejoice.

Much to the red-heads disdain.

"You just said you were eighteen…Doesn't that mean you were to graduate before us?"

Lavi thumbed towards Allen with a smirk as he looked away from the white-haired teenager over to Lenalee. "Don't you love his accent Lenalee? I fell in love with it yesterday." He announced with a dreamy sigh.

She only smiled. "Yep! I thought it was rad when I first met him in the hall this morning" She replied with a chipper giggle.

"I think I had a dream of his accent." Lavi said, blinking at the thought.

"Tell me about it." Lenalee eagerly said with a big grin across her face, leaning up on the cafeteria table towards the red-head.

"Uhm…About that question I asked," Allen said, clearing his throat. _What's so bloody spectacular about the way I talk? _He thought with a small frown. _And did he just say he had a dream about me?_

Lavi smiled, snapping his fingers. "Right! Well I got into deep shit back in the day that made me get set back a grade…But eh," He shrugged, again, and bit into his apple with a grin. "I don't mind. But I think it's fucking stellar that we're gonna graduate together!" Lavi happily announced, roughly slinging an arm over Allen's small shoulders.

Lenalee who sat across from them, smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "I know right? Not only that but we get to have more practice time with our songs now that we got all that extra time!" She explained excitedly.

Lavi whooped as he fists pumps the air. "We are gonna fucking rock this world!" He crowed.

Allen was about to bite into his sandwich but abruptly stopped in mid-bite. "Hold on mates!" Allen said with a serious expression.

Getting a small pout from Lavi.

"What is this rant about, 'more practice time'?" He asked. Still in a serious voice.

Which in Lenalee's ears, it didn't quite go good with his 'nice boy' exterior.

Lavi beamed a grin. "Well, me and Lenalee here," He thumbed to the direction of the girl across from him. "Just so happen to be in a band called…" The red-head trailed off with a confused expression.

And he turned his head towards Lenalee. "What are we called anyways?"

Lenalee rolled her purple eye's passionately. "We just talked about that last night dweeb. We can't name the band until we get our lead singer."

Allen smiled brightly. "Are you the same people who put this advertisement up? Just hold on a tick." Allen said as he dug inside his pants pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper and un-folded it on the table and laid it out flat in the center.

Lenalee and Lavi both leaned up onto the table and took a look at the paper.

Lenalee's smile soon grew and she nodded her head after reading her own writing. "That's our ad alright!" She said grinning, sitting back down.

Lavi let out a long whistle. "We just hung that up about a week ago but it feels like dick years since I last saw it."

Allen smiled brightly. "Can I audition?" He quickly asked.

And their table went silent.

Allen bit his bottom lip. "Did I sound too desperate…?" He asked nervously.

Lavi lifted a finger, about to reply, until he noticed a familiar, angry looking—and also year older—teenager approaching their table.

With a grin, he said, "Hey Yuu!" As he waved vigorously for the older males attention.

Both Lenalee and Allen turned their heads to see the same teenager approaching.

Lavi blinked at the tray of food that is being clenched tightly in the older teen's hands as he quickly strode his way to their table, a dark scowl on his—if Lavi was obligated to compliment him—well featured—face.

"W'sup Yuu?" The red-head asked with a smirk. "Lemme guess…" the red-head mused, leaning on the table-top and closer to the angry teen across from him.

Who leaned back further away with a look of disgust clear on his scowling face.

The red-head soon snapped his fingers. "Another teach bitched at you for falling asleep in class!" He confidently announced, fist pumping the air when Kanda's middle finger flicked up at him.

He knew he was right when he got the middle finger pointed at him.

"Bite me retard." Retorted the long raven-haired teenager as he picked up his cheeseburger, taking a small piece off of it and threw the bit into his mouth.

"You still eat like a girl Kanda," Lenalee teased, smiling slyly when the older teenager sitting beside her glared her way.

"Get bent." He growled.

Allen looked towards this person named 'Yuu' and 'Kanda' that joined their table with a curious glint in his eyes.

The guy had long blue hair, blue! Well it was mostly black, but he could see tints of blue inside it, not only that, but the guy had long blue and black hair! Now THAT is the coolest hair-style Allen has ever seen.

But he also noticed his question went un-answered. "About what I asked Lenalee." Allen said as he leaned on the table towards Lenalee across from him. "May I audition for the part of the lead singer of…Whatever the deuce your band is called?" Allen asked with a small smile.

Inside, he's dying, he doesn't know what the others might say, but on the out-side, he was still smiling and had the air about him as being casual.

But with his hands clenched tightly together underneath the table, it was the only indication that he was severally nervous, and on edge, about asking for an audition.

"What the fuck are—" Kanda was about to ask the white-headed kid (who came out of no-where) what he was talking about…Until he finally heard the word 'audition'. Then his scowl grew.

Making him whip his head to the direction of the white-haired teenager sitting beside the 'retard'. "Audition for what?" He snapped, looking at Lenalee who was fidgeting with her nails and looked over to Lavi who was whistling, and looking at anywhere but at him.

He growled lowly. "I asked a question dick weeds."

Lavi was the one who surrendered first. "Don't worry Yuu, Lenalee and I both know that you get lonely when you're not involved with band shit but—"

"—I don't fucking get lonely!" Kanda roared as he threw his empty milk carton at Lavi's head.

Lavi frowned at getting something thrown at him, but carried on. "Anyways…" He continued. "We pretend that we don't know that you don't get lonely, but when fer cereal we know you do." He smirked at the confused expression on Kanda's face. "But we just met Allen, like, today, and we didn't know he had the ad and wanted to audition until now, so don't blow a gasket about not being involved in the auditioning shit because we still didn't say yes to the kid." Lavi finished with a grin.

Allen frowned. "So that's a no?"

Lenalee and Lavi both waved their hands.

"God no! We didn't say no…per se…We just have to audition you later on and talk it over with Kanda." Lenalee explained as she gestured towards the still scowling teenager beside her. "Who is by the way, our lead guitarist." She said with a grin.

Lavi grinned wider and smacked Kanda on his shoulder playfully. "Come on dude! Say hello to the nice Brit!"

"Fuck off." Kanda deadpanned.

Lavi pouted. "That's not nice…"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts. "What do _you_ play Lavi?" He asked, getting back to his meal in front of him now that the whole audition thing was settled.

Lavi thumbed to his chest proudly. "I play the drums my small British friend!" The red-head grinned.

"And he doesn't always call people his 'friends' if he doesn't mean it," Lenalee said with a bright smile. "So I say you're making a big impact on him already Al."

Allen smiled. "That's great to hear…Hopefully when I do audition that you guys will like me." He said nervously.

Kanda snorted. "I bet you sound fucking bunk as you look." The guitarist replied, slurping loudly from his cup.

Lenalee smacked the teenager on the shoulder. "Kanda! Seriously he hasn't auditioned yet and you're already making it harder for him than it really is!" She scolded the teen who pretended he couldn't hear her as he continued to eat and drink.

Allen waved the remark away with a smile. "Don't' worry Lena." Allen smiled brightly. Then turned his head in Kanda's general direction with a sneer. "I bet he can't play the guitar as well as he can't look _masculine_."

And for the second time that lunch hour, their table went silent.

"Oh shit…That was a good one." Lavi said with a small smile on his face.

Lenalee just sighed heavily and hung her head. "There goes our new best friend" She said with a pout. "And after we probably found our new lead singer too." She groaned.

Allen gave Lenalee a questioning glare, "What does that mean?"

"Means you better apologize to Yuu for bagging about how he can't play the guitar before he fucking blows a gasket," Lavi retorted, smirking.

Allen rolled his eyes, knowing right then and there that him and Kanda aren't going to get along quite well as he did with the others. "Um, I'm sorry?" He half-heartedly apologized.

"Too late." Kanda snapped, quickly getting up from the cafeteria bench.

Allen quickly got up as well, not really sure what else to do at this point.

Out of sheer terror for his life, he bolted out of the cafeteria.

Now he knew for sure he wasn't going to get along with him.

Kanda chased after him, and to Lavi's entertainment, hot on the teenager's heels.

"Run Al! Run like Satan is chasing ya!" The red-head spurred the two running teenagers on with a grin.

Hearing Allen shrieking and screaming was very _un_-manly to him, but he somehow had the lung power to still keep running like hell as he did, he also hadn't noticed before, but…Allen had a great voice when he was yelling at Kanda for him to stop chasing him.

"We're never going to find our singer when Kanda keeps scaring them off," Lenalee said with a sigh of exasperation. She began eating her cafeteria lunch food, finally feeling at peace.

Lavi laughed and bit into the last remaining bit of his apple. "Yeah, but the kid runs fast. I doubt the burn out could catch up with him." The red-head replied with a grin as he tossed the apple behind his head.

"I really do love his accent Lena. Marry a British," Lavi said with a sigh, "Just not Allen." He quickly corrected himself.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, passionately. "Yeah, right. Just let me go to Britain real quick-like without my brother finding out I left the country." Her monotone indicating that she was gonna start flapping her arms and start flying.

Lavi pouted. "Sarcastic ass."

"Thanks!" Lenalee cheered.

* * *

_So? Any likes? Dislikes? Comments? Flamers? (Don't send me those or I'll END you) No? Okay!  
Carrying on...  
I've been working my ass off on these chapters before I even uploaded them onto Fanfic, and I must say...My ass is completely gone.  
_

_Why did the Scarecrow get an award?  
He was out STANDING in his field!_

_Review, Follow, Favorite, Do whatever! Just keep on a reading cuz I'll show you that it'll get much better :)_

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Literally? Seven reviews for only THREE fucking chapters?!_

_*Slams hands on table*_

_Wooooh! I did my work here people! Peace!..._

_Actually, no, I would like to give a big hug to all of you but unfortunately, the internet doesn't work that way -.-, so I would just like to give my thanks to all of you :) you guys made my day!_

_*mumbles* Even though it just started..._

_So hey! Yay! **Elvira Rayne** totally knows what I'm talking about! And HELL YEAH! I've been waiting too! like, God...Forever dude you don't even know ._._

* * *

Allen heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he banged his back against his locker—which he got assigned to from Komui that afternoon after out running an angry long-haired guitar player.

_First day of school finally over…_Allen thought with a smile, he felt relatively better knowing that he made it through the entire day without being brutally murdered.

He turned around and began turning the lock around for the lock combination.

His first day of school was hectic, the work was easy, the students were exactly how he imagined, and the teachers were odd…but also funny at the same time.

But the fact that he just ran a mile trying to shake off an angry teenager with long blue hair was frightening enough for him that he swore his hair was more white than usual.

He ran for nearly 5 minutes trying to lose the teen that afternoon.

And he still didn't know whether or not he could audition for the band if their _lead guitar player_ just chased him half-way around the school and back.

Allen shook his head with a sigh, grabbing his book bag from the locker he stuffed his books inside it. Packing away all the thick homework he has to finish by the end of this week and the next in order to pass that class, which was his least favorite subject, Science.

But the great thing about today was meeting two new people. Who seemed well mature for their ages and were actually very nice.

Kanda definitely not being one of them.

_Well maybe they're not THAT mature…But I can tolerate them._ Allen thought with a smile. That had to be the most positive thing he thought today.

"Allen!" He heard a familiar voice call his name from further beside him to his right.

Looking beside him, he could see the tall red-head named Lavi, walking his way towards him from down the hall, a big grin alight on his face.

"Hey Al!" the red-head greeted, grinning.

Allen waved back and quickly finished packing away his school work.

"Hey Lavi" He greeted with a smile, slinging his back-pack over his shoulder with a huff.

"So uhm…About that guy, Kanda…"Allen trailed off uneasily. As if by the mere mention of his name might summon him. "Is he still mad?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause I would say I'm sorry and all but…I'm not." He deadpanned with a stern expression.

Lavi shook his head, smirking. "Nah! Yuu just has anger issues. He's a pretty ace dude! Once you get by his asshole-ness and shit-like attitude. So either than that, I'm pretty damn sure he got over it already." Lavi explained with a carefree shrug.

Allen still had a lot to learn about the English language and their slang.

But he shrugged anyways with a smile.

He knew what those curse words meant, they weren't compliments at all, but that's exactly how Allen would describe Kanda, if he could muster enough courage to do so.

"So you still coming over to my house to audition?" Lavi asked, grinning happily as they began walking down the hall, heading straight for the stairs that are just further down the hall to the left from Allen's locker.

Right now, the both of them are up on the second floor.

Allen smiled brightly. "So I get to audition after all?" He asked, an eager smile alight on his brightly smiling face.

_Happy like a kid on Christmas...Or a teenager on drugs, same smile though. _Lavi chuckled with a nod. "Why wouldn't you get the chance to audition? Kanda may be a dick…But I know he's curious about your voice Al." He said shrugging.

"Brilliant!"

"I love your accent, I said that so many times already, but I can't get over it." Lavi said grinning as he slung an arm over Allen's shoulders.

"Thank you." Allen nodded with a smile. "Kanda isn't coming, is he?" The teenager asked warily.

He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach—when he first met Kanda—that he wasn't going to get along with the long-haired hot headed teenager.

He had a nagging voice in his head said that they weren't going to get along. _Ever_…

Lavi laughed nervously, scratching underneath the folded green bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Well about that Al…He is a member of the band...So..." Lavi explained with an apologetic smile, he un-tied the knot of the bandana behind his head and re-folded it to his liking. "Sorry, he's coming." He stated, looking up from his work before looking back down.

Allen sighed, but then smiled. "That's fine. If he's going to give me attitude I'm just going to have to give it right back at him." Allen announced with a devious smirk.

He could put up with Kanda's attitude problem, and he could do it with an innocent smile and an irritating grin. _If it manages to tick Cross off…I'm pretty darn sure that it will tick off Kanda as well. _Allen thought with a sneer.

Lavi laughed as he slapped the younger teen on the back. "You got guts kid and that is sooo what me and Lena are looking for! And maybe Kanda." He said blinking. "But I don't know…Well I gotta go get the burn out now, so wait for me in the parking lot while I leg it around the school?" Lavi suggested, he jogged down a few steps ahead of Allen but stopped to wait for his answer.

"So I'm not going to take the bus?" The younger teen asked, slowly walking down the steps Lavi just hopped down, feeling slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to take that bus again.

Not really wanting to face the bus driver who laughed at him that morning for falling face first on his bus.

Lavi grinned. "You're looking at a guy who has license to drive dude!" He said proudly, hopping down the last steps and quickly rounding a corner to the other stairs.

Allen grinned and continued walking down the stairs, he can hear Lavi running down the steps, and also hear him apologizing to teenagers he's bumping into.

He quietly laughed, deciding to take his time with walking down the few steps—unlike his elder—and he had to pause to stare out the window beside him.

The sun was out and high in the sky.

_The weather down here is odd, in England it would still be heavily snowing right now and freezing…Especially since it's only March._ Allen thought, a bit surprised at how warm it is in Chicago.

Then he groaned and continued down the stairs. _I can't even imagine how hot it's going to be when summer starts!_ He thought in disdain. _Back to wearing fingerless gloves again…_

Allen thought as he glared at his left arm covered with his long sleeve jacket as he wore a black leather glove over his wrinkled hand.

* * *

Allen sat beside the lonely and empty truck in front of the school, inside the parking lot, and watched as all the other teenagers hurriedly leave the school.

_How I envy you…_Allen thought with a small frown. He was still waiting, and half baking in the sun. He heard some students bragging about an, up-and-coming party as they got into their vehicles.

Shaking his head at the idea.

He can't even think about a party right now, not when he had so much homework to do…_And especially since I'm only fifteen and not even the legal drinking age to be partying. _He quipped inside his head.

"This is so bogus!" Lenalee shouted for the second time.

Snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

She kicked the trucks tire with her boot out of frustration. "They've been in there for ten minutes already! And we're still sitting around waiting for the two of them!" She sighed heavily and slunk down low to the cement, sitting right beside the younger teenager.

She heard Allen hum in agreement as he nodded his white-head.

"Lavi must still be looking for Kanda…Seriously, what's that guy's problem? When I first met him I knew he would dislike me." Allen thought aloud, he idly picked up a pebble by his sneaker and threw it to the cement in front of him in show of irritation.

Lenalee laughed and patted the younger teenagers soft snow white hair. "There, there," She consoled him, although it was mostly sarcasm. "Kanda always _disliked_ everyone. The only way to get him back is to give him some good come-backs like you did this afternoon, I mean seriously, Lavi did it for so long, and now look at him! He's gotten Kanda to shut up once in a while…Well no…They argue mostly every day since they first started to hang out…" She trailed off, a finger pressed to her chin.

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea why Lavi continues to poke the bear.

And right now, she can't even remember where she was going with this conversation.

She shrugged. "But anyways, my point is, if you want Kanda to shut up once in a while, all you gotta do is nark at him and argue back if you're ever going to survive being in our band!" She explained, smiling brightly.

Allen shook his head with a small chuckle. "I would love to…_Nark _at him did you say?" He asked, wondering if that was the right English slang she used earlier, when he gets a head nod back he smiles brightly. "But as I was saying, that would probably only end up with _me_ having a broken nose because of it." Allen stated, rubbing his nose as though he could already feel the pain.

But he shrugged. "But I could give him a little attitude if he manages to wear my patience thin, and if I do get to be the new lead singer, then I have to put up with his attitude if it means being in the band." He announced, grinning happily to Lenalee beside him who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"You're exactly right Allen."

They both look up once they heard both of the school doors open wide with a loud slam.

Lenalee gave an exasperated sigh once she noticed the red-head smiling happily and jovially bouncing down the steps.

Like he didn't even care about how long they've been waiting in the school's parking lot.

"'Bout freakin' time," She muttered, getting up from the cement, and patting down her black skirt as she did.

Allen got up, dusting off his black ripped jeans as well, and picking up his back-pack that was laid beside him.

"Yo!" Lavi greeted with a two finger salute to the two younger teenagers, he blinked to Lenalee that stood beside the white-haired teen. "I was looking for you." He stated.

"Why?" Lenalee asked, arms crossed. "It's not that big of a school that I could get lost in." She retorted.

The red-head shrugged. "I never saw you in art class, thought you ditched the school for being so Goddamn bor-_fucking_-ring, so I decided to look around just in case." Lavi grinned, standing in front of the teenagers, thumbs hooked into his stonewashed jeans with a smirk. "So...Have you kiddo's been waiting long?"

Lenalee rolled her purple eyes with passion. "I'm not like either of you dudes," She said pointing an accusing finger from Lavi over to Kanda. "And don't start with me Lavi, I'll finish it." She countered, a glare shot directly to Lavi.

Who Allen watched—in slight disappointment—put up both his hands in surrender with a look of terror in his one green eye.

Kanda walked right passed all three of them, not even acknowledging their presence. "Are we gonna fucking jet? Or stand around the fucking school?" The long-haired guitar player growled, walking over to his trucks door, and over to the driver's seat.

Allen raised an eyebrow and grabbed at Lavi's shirt. "I thought you meant that _you_ had _your_ driver's license Lavi." Allen said, slight worry in his whispering voice.

Not really trusting Kanda behind the wheel knowing that he already hated his guts. He could possibly be in a car wreck and be seen on televisions everywhere.

Lavi shrugged. "I don't have a car." He smirked.

Allen sighed, small smile twitching, scaring Lavi more than Lenalee did just seconds ago.

The red-head noted inside his head that when the younger teenager had to _force_ a smile, that's when he should really tread carefully.

"Well…Hopefully I don't die." Allen said sweetly, but with the tight grip on the shirt sleeve of Lavi's jacket, told the red-head that…The kid could fucking tear him a new one if he's pissed off.

Lavi smiled ready to uneasily reply.

"Let's fucking go already!" Kanda snapped out of the window.

'Causing three of the teenagers jumping into action.

Kanda raised an eyebrow when he noticed a younger white-haired teen jump into the back of the truck behind Lavi.

_Who the fuck is…? _Then he noticed that irritating grin from before.

"The fuck is he doing here?" He growled, glaring out his open window and at the brat that dared to try and hide from him in back of his truck, and in back of the red-headed retard as well.

Lavi blinked in confusion, looked behind him to see a young male cowering behind him.

Smiling, he walked over to the driver's side window and sat on the ledge of the trucks trunk.

"Oh, he's cool dude, he's with me and Lenalee, he's auditioning for our lead singer." He told—a more pissed off than usual—Kanda.

"What?" the guitar player snapped, glaring at the red-head.

The red-headed drummer grinned and went to pat the younger teenager on his shoulder. "He's coming over to my pad…I thought I told you?" Lavi asked, confusion sweeping his facial expression again.

"No you fucking didn't dipshit." Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at the two heatedly arguing teenagers, and did she forget to mention, _older_ teenagers…?

"Let's go! I have only a few hours left before my brother comes back home!" She yelled to the driver.

Who only glared at her.

"And why should I care?" Kanda asked, sarcasm thick in his tone to Lenalee's displeasure.

"'Cause she's the fucking bass player…And Co-manager…" Lavi trailed off, and smiled back to Kanda. "Uh, duuh Yuu," Lavi retorted laughing.

Lenalee sighed heavily as she crossed her arms. "I see…So you only bring me along just so I can play the bass guitar…Really shows how much you care about me. That's totally bunk." Lenalee replied with a pout.

"No baby!" Lavi exclaimed, desperate smile on his face. "You're coming along because you mean more to us than that! Right Yuu!?" He gave Kanda his best, 'play-along-dude,' look.

Kanda behind the steering wheel sighed, gripped the wheel with his hands more irritably than before.

"Yeah…Something like that. I guess…" He trailed off miserably.

Allen looked between the three of the older teenagers with curious glances._ I thought they were friends? Not only that but they're in a band together…They're all giving each other a hard time_. Allen thought raising an eyebrow. _Whatever happened to 'band dynamics'?_

"Now that that's all settled!" Lavi said eagerly. "Let's fucking bounce baby!" Lavi shouted, grinning excitedly as he braced himself in back of the truck again and gripping for dear life.

Just as he did, Kanda stomped on his gas pedal, 'causing all of them to fly backwards as the truck took a tire screeching reverse.

The guitar player swiftly switched the gears, puling it into drive, and stomping on the gas pedal a second time; the truck takes off at a law breaking speed, with Lavi laughing like mad-man the entire time.

"Call me 'baby' again you fucking Cyclops and I'll send both of you flying out of the fucking truck!" Kanda shouted over his shoulder and out the window.

Paying no attention to the road in front of him what-so-ever.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shrieked, thanking God that the driver decided to look back to the road.

Kanda narrowly dodged an oncoming vehicle, tearing the steering wheel into a fast right turn with a loud—"FUCK!"

—And sending Lavi toppling off of the ledge of the truck, and rolling onto the floor of the trunk, and into Allen's lap, with a winded.

"DU-OOF!"

All the while Allen and Lenalee screamed like no tomorrow.

Allen screaming for the fact that Lavi landed right on top of his crotch—face first—and because he was in the back of the death truck with nothing to hang on to but the red-head himself.

Lavi quickly removed his face, in fear that it might get sucker punched in the nose by the teen.

Kanda was yelling and cursing so many profanities that Allen thought his poor ears were bleeding.

And Lenalee screaming and closing her eyes in the hopes of this being only a really bad (and bogus) dream.

"Get the fuck off the road Granny!" Kanda shouted out of his open window, over to the old lady that he's driving beside as he quickly sped off.

_Old bitch been cutting me off for the past five minutes I've been on the fucking road!_ Kanda shouted inside his head, now pissed off, thanks to that old bat.

Allen felt the driver dodging God only knows what—for once, glad he couldn't see because he was on the floor—and still heard Kanda yelling his lungs out at the people he's passing by.

The white-haired teen by now, was hoping to God, that they'll make it out alive and safely get to Lavi's house, but with Kanda driving like a drunk, crazy person, _on drugs_, he didn't quite think that was possible.

Until he felt Kanda slowing down.

The white-haired teenager slowly rose his head from the bottom of the trucks trunk and blinked from behind the tears.

"You're not fucking puking inside my truck!" He heard Kanda shout over to the passenger, who happens to be Lenalee, and watched as he reached over to Lenalee's side door and rolled down the window.

"Stick your head out the window before I pull over and kick you out!" Kanda shouted again.

Allen rolled his eyes passionately at the un-caring and heartless Kanda; he took this free time to finally peel himself off the floor of the truck and shakily sit down more comfortably in back of the death vehicle.

He lifted his white bangs out from in front of his eyes with a scowl. "I can't believe they're letting someone like _you_ drive around town!" He yelled to the driver.

"What the fuck did you say brat!?" Kanda yelled out of his own window, shooting a death glare to the white-haired bastard that mocked his driving skills. "Is that supposed to be a racists joke because Asians can't fucking drive?! Get the fuck out so I can mode your ass!" He shouted angrily.

Just as Allen was about to reply.

"Ooh! Fucking K-Rad song!" Lavi shouted, grinning happily, despite that he almost flew out from the back of the truck. He quickly got up from his fetal position on the floor and sat comfortably beside the white-haired Brit. "Turn it up louder Yuu!" He shouted over to Kanda.

To Allen's surprise, Kanda actually _listened_ to the red-head and turned the volume up louder.

What was blasting through the speakers of the truck was Steve Miller's Band, "The Joker."

Which really didn't complimented Kanda's crazy driving at all, but it calmed everyone's nerves, especially the driver's, if Allen did say so himself.

* * *

_Hey there! :D so what do you think eh? A little look at how everyone interacts with one another :3 . . . It's kinda how they act in the manga too don't you think? I think I did well...Holy shit, for once I'm actually patting myself on the back for my efforts! I just don't do that shit cos' it makes me seem conceded and petty -.- Like I'm just fishing for compliments, but anyways!_

_Thank you guys yet again for the reviews! :D Very much appreciated!_

_And to reward you guys for actually reading...I'll have a smoke in your honor :P_

_Cheers!_

_-Hella-Toes!_


	5. Chapter 5

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! i made a big complete error! so big i dont think i can fix it! sonofabitch! i apologize GREATLY FOR THE CONFUSION! i uploaded the 7th chapter to this story! im sorry! i fail at doing this shit! i suck ass people and im sorry! D'X_

_but on the lighter note..._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Patrick voice*_

_It reminds me of "I'm Squidward! I'm Squidward! Squidward Squidward Squiward!" :D_

_I'm done -.-"_

_But yaaaay! More peoples like me story! :3 I didn't actually think people would wanna read this after Novelist Pup did a more awesome, more better job at writing a -Man AU! D:_

_But I'm thankful! :3 Thank you again! :P And I would also like to say...I'm sorry i took so goddamn long in updating! D: school man! It sucks big balls :/ and I fucking suck big balls! aaaagh! cant BELIEVE i did that! im sorry again!_

_The fucking holidays -.- are prolly getting to me and are stressing me out!... Just a heads up—and I have no idea why I'm telling you guys this but...—I fucking hate Christmas :L don't have anything against religion and shit like that but...yeah, Christmas sucks :/ ..._

_HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD_

* * *

Chapter 5.

To Allen's relief, joy, happiness, and every other happy little word that's out there in the English speaking world, that they made it to Lavi's two story (And beat up) old house.

Unscathed as they could be, he had minor scrapes and bruises on his knees and elbows, but either than that, he was glad he had no broken bones and no concussions as well.

He rubbed at the bruises gingerly though, as he walked beside Lenalee to the front porch steps of Lavi's house.

The front porch of the house looked almost like a gazebo in Allen's eyes. Or a little place for plants and flowers.

_What the blast is it called again? A Greenhouse? _Allen tried thinking back to when Cross rented a house that had the same characteristic as Lavi's house, but his train of thoughts were cut off when he heard a groan come from beside him.

"You alright Allen?" Lenalee asked, smiling small.

To Allen's surprise, she didn't throw up, but oh, how she looked-liked she really wanted too.

Allen smiled to Lenalee and nodded. "Yeah…Well, alright as I can be." He replied, rubbing his already bruised elbow with a small frown. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern.

She smiled back and gave a shaky thumbs up in return. "Never better…!"

Lavi smirked widely as he slung his arms over the two teenager's shoulders. Lenalee was the tallest, that is until he stands beside her, but sadly, Allen didn't even match up with the height of the teenage girl beside him, he stood just two inches shorter, so he only came up to her shoulder.

"Isn't Yuu's driving fucking killer? His shit driving is fucking bitchin'!"

"Are you fucking bagging about my driving dickweed?" Kanda demanded, glaring at Lavi as he waited for him by the porch, kicking at the door with the toe of his shoe expectantly.

"Hold your crazy ass horse Yuu," Lavi stated as he raced to his front door.

Allen shook his head in exasperation. "You guys swear a lot huh?" He still couldn't believe how much swearing Kanda did on the way here to the red-heads house.

And still can't believe that he _still_ managed to find swear words after that.

"You gonna to start shit now short stack?" Kanda accused the short teen, who he forgot his name already. He was thinking that maybe it was "Albert?"

Allen flicked a glare towards the long-haired guitar player. "Stating obvious facts Kan-_duh_," The younger teen retorted, innocently smiling.

Fooling no one by the way.

Kanda's glare intensified at the white-haired smiling idiot, and he took a step forward, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"Chillax dude…He's just a kid." Lavi tried in vain to calm the already royally pissed Kanda.

"Shut up." The guitar player deadpanned, shooting his glare at Lavi instead.

"I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen." Allen stated, with an all-too-proud smile.

"No shit? I thought you we're fucking twelve." Kanda countered with a sneer, he had to cough into his fist when he saw the brat that was once smiling smugly, scowl at him, now pissed.

Lavi finally kicked open his door and waltz inside, arms out stretched as he inhaled the sweet scent of his home. "Welcome to the rock pad of the 80th century! Feel free to take off your pants and jacket." The red-head said slyly over his shoulder.

The white-haired teen ignored the fact that Lavi was only looking at him when he said that crude joke, and instead focused on the inside of Lavi's interior and décor of the house.

Kanda watched as the red-head spun around in a circle with his arms held high in the air.

"Fucking retard…" Kanda grumbled, walking past the red-head, making sure to clip the Cyclops in the shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. "I'm gonna take a piss." He deadpanned.

He also went to practically knock over the white-haired prick that stood in his way.

The red-headed drummer wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Uh, little too much info dweeb…?" Lavi called to Kanda, who flicked a middle-finger his way.

"That counts as jacking Yuu!" Lavi shouted with a sly grin.

"Fuck you! It doesn't shit head!"

"It really doesn't Lavi." Allen countered, wanting to defend himself as well.

The red-head doesn't seem to think before he speaks. As Allen has witnessed many times already in just a single day he spent with him.

Lavi shrugged, "No it doesn't…But it's funny teasing Yuu. Say one wrong word to him and he freaks-the-fuck-out." Lavi explained with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm…Do you even consider the consequences when you tease him Lavi?" Allen asked, finger to his lip at the thought. "That bloke looks like a rabid dog when he gets angry." Allen said to the red-head as he walked over to Lavi's living room.

Everything had bright colors, the rug, the curtains, the couches, even the walls!

"He looks more like a rabid bear if you ask me," Chirped Lenalee as she walked over to the bright red arm chair beside her dark purple bass guitar, and hopped into the sofa.

As Allen was walking to the big open window just across from the big red arm-chair, and just beside the green drum kit, something black caught the corner of his eye, he looked over, and further down the living room was a pure black and shining guitar.

He stood frozen in place for a couple seconds, amazed and in awe as he slowly walked over to it.

He heard a quire sing loudly once he stood in front of the black Les Paul.

"Like Kanda's guitar? His name is Mugen" Lavi asked, a grin spreading across his face as he managed to scare the white-haired teenager, again.

Allen looked over his shoulder with a confused expression. "Wha…? This is Kanda's guitar? Mugen…?"

Lenalee laughed and pointed to the direction of the Les Paul that sat in the end of the living room beside two bookshelves. "He calls his guitar, 'Mugen'…A pretty generic name though, he could've called it something more extravagant and flashy! Like…The Hulk." She stated, a wide smirk spreading across her face when Lavi only gave her a disgusted expression.

"Why would he name a beautiful guitar, 'The Hulk'?" Lavi asked blandly.

"Why would he name a beautiful guitar 'Mugen'?" Lenalee deadpanned.

"He named it after something in his life! You can't say shit about the name." Lavi argued.

Allen smiled as he looked back to the black and chrome knobbed Les Paul, ignoring both of his friends arguing behind him in the living room.

And after a few minutes of shouting from Lenalee and Lavi, he saw Lavi crouching down beside him again.

"She's beautiful." Allen commented, reaching out to gently trace his gloved finger tips along the face of the guitar, scowling in disdain when he can't even feel the sleekness of the instrument.

Lavi sniffled as he bent down to admire the guitar with the younger teenager again, after he managed to 'out bitch' Lenalee, but he got a pillow in the face because of it.

"Isn't it? But you can't touch it. Kanda would fucking freak if he found you even standing near it." Lavi explained with a smirk. "My drum kit is called 'Hammer' and I don't give a shit if you sit, stare, or even touch it, it was made to impress and that's exactly what I want it to do."

Allen straightened up from in front of the guitar and went over to the drum kit.

"Wow…This is a pretty big kit." Allen stated in shock. It was the biggest drum kit he has ever seen before.

"Cost me a fuckin' arm and an eye because of it though." Lavi said with a grin, tracing a finger-tip on his black eye-patch and heading out of the living room. "Anyone want a drink?" He asked as he walked out and across of the living room.

Not before throwing the purple pillow back at Lenalee and then quickly running to the kitchen that is located just adjacent to the living room.

Where he hid behind his counter with only his eye peeking out from behind it.

"I'll have a grape crush!" Lenalee hollered over her shoulder as she dives for the comfort of her armchair again with the purple cushion in her arms.

Allen smiled looking over his shoulder to Lavi inside the kitchen "If you got any Coca-Cola I'll get one. If not, surprise me." He said with a grin.

After he was done admiring the beautiful glow of the drum kit called 'Hammer' he walked over to the dark purple—and round—couch and sat in the center of it, round walls surrounded the sofa.

This is definitely out of date, I saw this around when I lived back in England! He thought with a delighted smile, remembering the good old days back in the late 70's.

"Here you—" Lavi stared incredulously at the white-haired teen that sat in Kanda's chair. "Oh. _Fuck_. Me!" he hurriedly rushed over to the startled teen and quickly handed him his soda as he shook the chair. "Get off his seat, like, _now_ before the dude fucking—"

"The fuck are you doing brat? That's my fucking spot!" Kanda roared furiously.

Allen quickly looked over to the stairs, to see Kanda already storming down the last few remaining steps.

And he shot up from within the circle of the couch to practically dive for the spot beside Lenalee.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked frantically, hiding behind the safety of his friend's feminine arm.

"You're letting this little prick audition?" Kanda shouted, into the face of the closed eye red-head. "He has no fucking respect for other people's property and shit! And he's been fucking bagging about me since I first met the little bastard!" He spat, glaring furiously at the cowering teenager behind Lenalee's arm.

Lavi waved his hands in the face of the pissed older male nervously. "Chill dude…! He didn't know you get all jumpy and all bat-shit-crazy about your chair!" The red-head explained, shakily he handed Kanda his coke. "Refreshment…?" He offered, smirking.

Allen watched as Kanda snatched away the coke from Lavi's hand, grumbling all the way to his 'precious' chair as he roughly opened up the can of pop.

"Little brat...You might've squashed it." Kanda muttered.

Allen rolled his eyes passionately. "It's just a chair you barmy American…Or Japanese…" Now that he thought about it, he didn't know what the heck Kanda was, his name sounded _Japanese_, but Kanda held no accent what-so-ever that could prove that he was in _fact_ Japanese.

Actually he missed something in that sentence of his.

"Squash what?" Allen blinked, unveiling himself from behind Lenalee's arm.

Which he got flicked in the forehead by the teenager for.

Lavi smacked his forehead in realization. "Fuuuuck," He dragged out as he swiped his hand down his face. "Forgot that Yuu stashed it there. Is it alright?" Lavi asked, slowly walking his way over to the round chair.

It was an odd chair, it looked like a round armchair yet it looked like an office chair, and it could spin.

Allen just realized that once Kanda started spinning the chair around as he looked for something within it.

A creepy smile lit Kanda's features, making Allen shiver.

"It's alright." Kanda reassured. Then flicked a hard glare Allen's way. "You're lucky you little runt, if the bag broke your ass would've been mine.

Lavi snickered. "What kind of a lame—_OW!_ Christ!" Lavi whined as he held his head with both hands.

Lenalee stood over him with a fist held over him. "If you forgot, which I'm pretty sure you did." She said with a roll of her eyes. "We invited Allen over for an audition. And I'm not letting this bunk conversation drag on forever. So if you would be so kind as to let him audition and we can actually show him what kind of music we play, then I'm pretty sure we would both be happy and maybe, I don't know, finally find our lead singer?"

The room went silent.

Lavi gulped and nodded his head with a small smirk. "O-okay…Clutch scary ass speech dictator Lee." Lavi said sarcastically as he did a mock military salute.

Kanda stood over him with a sneer, "Pussy." He spat, giving the red-head a swift kick to the ass before he walked away, stuffing the bag into his back pocket of his dark blue ripped jeans.

Allen eyed the back pocket. "What is that Kanda?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business short stack." Kanda snapped, fake British accent foreign on his tongue, walking over to his guitar named Mugen and slinging on the guitar strap.

Allen pouted. "It's something illegal isn't it? Like a gun?"

Lavi laughed clutching both his sides as he walked over to his drums to the right of Kanda.

"A gun…? How could an 18 year-old get a license for a gun in this day and age? Everyone is too stiff…the fuzz, the government, the fucking President." Lavi grumbled sitting crossed legged behind his kit, wiping away a non-existent tear as he did. "That was a good laugh though." He said smirking.

"You do know that that's a criminal offense calling the president that." Allen quipped in, an amused smile on his face.

Lavi only shrugged. "He's a fucking president that gets treated like a king. I say everyone deserves to get treated like a king, or queen, sometimes, not just him." Lavi stated winking to Lenalee who smiled back and gave him a peace sign with her hand.

"Well," Lenalee said as she stretched her arms over her head as she got up from the couch, grabbing her bass as she does. "Let's get this show on the road shall we boy's?" She grinned.

"Hell _yeah!"_ Lavi cheered. "Let's rock this town to the ground!" He said, twirling both of the drum sticks with his fingers.

"What song should we play?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know…How 'bout the intro of Black Dog by Led Zeppelin?"

Lenalee grinned as she clapped her hands together. "Stellar! Okay…Start us off Kanda."

"Don't need to tell me that." Kanda grumbled. He plucked down each of the guitar strings with his pick experimentally, and with a nod, he began playing.

And at that exact time Kanda started, Lavi quickly followed up with a fast drum beat.

Allen watched in awe as the small band starting playing complex and heavy riffs of the song he knew very well. He watched in amazement as Kanda's fingers hit all the chords of the song in such precise precision that it came as it blur to him as it always did when he listened to the song on the record player at his house.

Allen can hear the voice of the lead singer, Robert Plant, singing the lyrics as they continued to play the song, no one had to sing in order to know where it was in the song they were playing at.

But, much to Allen's displeasure, they all stopped at once.

The guitar solo was coming up too, and Allen really wanted to know if Kanda was capable of playing such a fast part of the song.

It ended all too soon for him.

Lenalee smiled eagerly. "So? Are you convinced that we don't dick around when it comes to practicing and wanting to be a choice band?" She smiled.

Allen shook his head with a bemused expression. "No…I never thought that either of you did…That was excellent! It was a pleasure to just sit and watch the whole small performance but I can't even begin to imagine how brilliant it would sound if you had a singer!"

Lavi grinned as he scratched his head with a drum stick. "I can sit here all day simply listening to you talk." He stated with a lazy smirk.

"Tch…" Kanda said crossing his arms. "Fag." He spat. He turned his head back to the brat on the couch with a glare. "Let's hear you sing. If you fucking suck, I'm throwing you out."

Allen rolled his eyes as he got up from the safety of the sofa and stood close by a microphone in the center of the living room. "Your threats don't scare me. But alright, you got yourself a deal Kanda," Allen breathed in deeply. "I got a song." He tapped on the microphone, hearing it thump out of the amplifier in front of him and he nodded.

_Just imagine the slide of the Jimmy Page's guitar…_Allen thought as he closed his eyes. He can hear it inside his head as he pulled the microphone closer to his body. _Imagine the drum beat of John Bonham…_Taking a short intake of breath he closed his eyes. _And pretend its Robert Plant's voice that's coming out of your mouth, and not your own voice. _Allen mentally instructed himself.

_"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you." _He sang slowly, smiling small. _"When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me." _Allen breathed, imagining drums next. _"Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more…" _He sung lightly still smiling.

"_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by..." _He paused to take a small breather._ "My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die. My, my, my…!"_ He raised his voice slightly, then continued on with his normal pitch._ "An inspiration is what you are to me…Inspiration, look...See..."_ He pulled away, finally opening his eyes in order to see the bands reactions.

Lavi sat there behind his drums with his chin rested inside his hand and his eye oddly focused on the white-haired teenager.

Lenalee stood with a hand to her chin.

And Kanda was scowling deeper than usual with a hip cocked to the side.

Allen smiled and continued on with the song, even though he knew that a guitar solo was supposed to take his place. "_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles," _He knew he had to raise his voice soon. So he hurriedly took a breather. "_Thanks to you it will be done…For you to me are the only one!" _He raised his voice into a stronger pitch. "_Alright yeah! Happiness, no more be sad. Happiness...I'm glad." _He closed his eyes again, hearing the sad slide of the synth and guitar blending perfectly together inside his head, he absolutely adored the song he is now finishing.

_"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you."_ Allen slowly sang, his voice light. "_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you…And me."_ He breathed, he slowly open his eyes again and smiled more brightly.

"What do you think?" He asked the silent room.

* * *

_Two men walk into a bar...Which is strange because you think one of them would've ducked._

_Oh! Knee slapper!_

_Anyways...the song Allen sang for them is called: "Thank You" by "Led Zeppelin"...look it up, listen to it, and you can totally picture Allen singing to it! :D well, at least I can T.T hah!_

_Until next time~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there my purties! :3_

_I'm updating fast because..Well, I don't really know why, I just felt like it :) and I'm keeping this authors rant short and sweet! Enjoy! Review! And all that jazz!_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

"For the last time Kanda!" Allen pleaded as he followed after the striding guitar player. "What the bloody hell is in your pocket? That's all I want to know!"

Kanda growled. "Why does it matter? Leave me alone!" he roared over his shoulder.

"Why are you so mad Yuu?" The red-head asked from beside him with a smirk. "Mad that you didn't get the chance to throw Allen out?" He pressed.

"Fuck! Both of you skeezers leave me alone! And no! So get bent!" Kanda furiously said as he whipped out whatever it was that was inside that back pocket of his.

Which Allen still didn't know what was inside it yet.

"Ooh! I want a hit of Mary Jane!" Lavi cheered exuberantly as he skipped to Kanda's side yet again.

Allen tilted his head. "Mary Jane..? Who…?" Allen asked. _He wants to get hit by Mary Jane?_

Outside of Lavi's house, it went silent.

Allen glanced from a bemused looking Lenalee standing by the passenger side of Kanda's pick-up truck, then at the faraway look on Lavi's face, then to the stern expression of Kanda's.

"What?" Allen asked, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. He had no idea who Mary Jane was, it was a simple question. Wasn't it?

"You're…Fuckin' with us…Aren't you?" Lavi asked slowly, completely stunned at the younger teenager's obliviousness. Either it was obliviousness...Or just plain ignorance.

Allen shook his head slowly. "No…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Fucking idiot…" Kanda growled from the back of his truck. "He means dope." Kanda said, waving the bag around in the air as if to prove his point.

Allen blinked. Still trying to register Kanda's harshly put words.

Then his eyebrows shot to his hairline as his whole facial expression turned from puzzled to incredulousness in a split second.

"Dope…? As in _marijuana?"_ Allen exclaimed loudly, looking at all of the teenagers who simply shrugged. As if it was a normal thing to talk about. Like the weather.

Lavi nodded with a smirk. "As in that my dear British friend, we also call it grass, mope, dope, Jane, weed, hoot...And all those other names I forget." Lavi said as he looked up to the night sky in thought.

"So that's what all the other students were talking about! Not just grass but…" Allen looked around and whispered. "_Grass_…" As he blocked his mouth with the side of his hand, shifting his eyes back and forth at his surroundings.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Christ, just say weed hoser." He deadpanned, deciding that the conversation completely lost all meaning.

"Yeah Al," Lavi said, smirking at the younger teens jumpiness. "And don't get all rubbed about it. You look totally suspicious right now." Lavi stated as he blinked at the terrified look of Allen, then squinted his green eye closer to Allen's face. "Why're you green? Gonna be sick?"

"Are you on it _right now_?" Allen asked the red-head, who only grinned in reply, it was those sly kind of smiles that clearly said _"I'm-not-telling-you-what-you-already-know"._ "You can't be bloody serious!" Allen stated with a shake of his white head, refusing the idea all together. "I'm friends with a stoner." He muttered, gesturing towards the red-head as he planted his face in his hand.

"Ouch Brit, that word is so…Not…Tubular." Lavi pouted snaking his arm away from around the British teenager's shoulders.

"Hey…Dweebs. Weren't we going to give Allen a ride back home?" Lenalee asked as she looked at the black leather watch around her wrist, tapping the glass with her manicured finger-nail in impatience. "I gotta get home before my brother starts freaking out and starts calling the police like last time." She said with a sad sigh. "And calls everyone we know for a search party…" She mumbled the last sad sentence as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Lavi grinned widely and snapped his fingers. "RIGHT!" He yelled. "Let's go!" He then sprung up from his sitting position on his porch steps and hopped over to the truck.

Allen got up from the porch steps…Uneasily, and shakily.

He still couldn't believe that Lavi and Kanda were doing drugs.

"Do you smoke, marijuana, too Lenalee?" Allen gasped.

Pleading inside his head that she was the only one out of the two didn't that didn't smoke the drug he so despises. He wanted to know at least ONE person in his life time that didn't do drugs, besides himself, that would just be sad.

"No! Are you crazy? My brother would kill me AND the boy's if he found out I did." She stated with a happy smile. "He doesn't know either of them have been smoking Mary for as long as they knew me." She said with a mischievous wink. "And I plan to keep it that way."

"Not to mention he would be all Psychic Komui and know right away if you're smoking it just by using your creepy brother and sister bond." Lavi explained with a smirk, which quickly fell from his face when Lenalee punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You hit like a butch Lena!" Lavi whined. Then he quickly held his other arm in pain when he got another hard punch. "Ow! Why did'ja hit me Yuu!?" He whined.

"Because I fuckin' _wanted to_, Cyclops." Kanda stated obviously.

Behind them…Allen walked slowly. _Cross told me before to never make friends with people who do drugs, sell drugs, or are ON drugs…Bad things would happen in my life because of that one simple mistake…_

"Let's go Brit!" Lavi shouted, grinning at the back of Kanda's truck as Lenalee and Kanda hopped into the truck before him. "I wanna show you all the rad joints we like on the way there!" Lavi announced grinning wider as he waved vigorously for his attention.

Allen smiled back and walked to the back of the truck. "Let's go then." Then he scowled. "By 'joints' I hope you mean places." Allen deadpanned wrinkling his nose in disdain.

Lavi rolled his eye. "Your just being paranoid now Brit."

Allen shrugged. "For a good reason though."

_It really doesn't matter does it? I AM fifteen…I have to experience new things…Don't I…?_ Allen thought, soon after he found his answer when he hopped on the back of Kanda's truck as they all sped off in a cloud of exhaust and smoke from the tires, leaving black marks on the asphalt of the road, him and Lavi losing both their balance as they hung on for dear life, all the while, Lavi was still grinning like an idiot and laughing loudly. Allen noted inside his head for future reference, that Lavi was obviously a thrill seeker.

And it was probably an attribute he should be wary of when hanging out with the adrenaline junky.

* * *

_March 13th 1984._

_Tuesday._

"Holy _shit_…This is your fucking place?" Lavi asked, staring at the house in front of him in awe, almost every angle of the house had a window, the corners of the house, the front door, the living room had a round window, round! Now that was something he was truly amazed about.

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the bemused teenager and nodded his head.

"Yeah…Why?" He looked back to his adorable house. Failing to see what's so spectacular or odd about it. Sure he had more windows than the rest of the houses on this street, but his foster father was the one who bought this house many years back, not himself.

"It's fucking boss Al," Lavi said in awe, finally able to find his voice, the round window was just too much for him to take in all at once.

The younger teen shrugged and continued to walk down the stone pathway to his porch steps.

"Thank you for walking me to the grocery store! Do you want to come in and have a drink before you walk back to your place?" Allen asked as he walked to his door, digging in his black jacket for his keys.

Lavi grinned and skipped down the stone pathway. "Solid," The red-head purred. "Coke sounds awesome." He said in delight.

"Oh, can you close the door behind you when you walk in? My Timcanpy loves to wander." Allen said with a smile directed to the red-head as he un-locked his door and quickly walked in. "Tim! I'm home cutie!" Allen cooed with a bright smile as he walked across the house to the kitchen, he saw his kitten walk out of his room with a mew not too long after he announced his arrival.

Lavi stared incredulously at the small orange ball of fluff that scampered and mewed around Allen's feet, happily rubbing its face on Allen's pants as it continued to follow the teenager around the house.

Then he remembered he was told to shut the door.

He quickly shut it and walked around the house, noticing no pictures on the walls, and no sign that it was a home actually, if it wasn't for the single curtain on one of the many windows inside that house, he would've thought that it was abandoned. Oh, including the teenager who had the key's to this supposed "Home".

Allen popped his white head out from his kitchen with a small smile, interrupting Lavi from his musings. "I'm just putting away some of the food; you can…Stand there if you want." Allen said blinking at the teenager. "Sorry if the place looks a little vacant, still don't have enough money for furniture." Allen explained a sad smile on his face as he goes back into the kitchen. "But foster father Cross said he would take care of that!" He soon called from the kitchen.

Lavi nodded, then to pass the time, he picked at the chipped yellow painted wall beside him and continued to look around the sad small looking house. Then he noticed something.

"Where's your family or whatever Al?" Lavi asked as he managed to pick off a yellow paint patch.

Watching it fall to the floor silently, then grinning down to the orange kitten that batted at the paint flake with its small white paw.

"I live with my foster father only!" He heard Allen holler from somewhere in the kitchen. "But he abandoned me four days ago when we moved here, so now I live by myself!"

Lavi shook his head sadly, pitying the younger teenager for having to live by himself in this house.

The red-head bent down to the ball of fluff that mewed consistently for his attention. "Hey there cutie…As Allen called you. Tim was it?" He asked the kitten quietly, who mewed a reply as it rubbed its face along his hand, scent marking the nice red-head who introduced himself.

Lavi gave a disgusted small smile and wiped his hand on his pants. "Ew…I appreciate your enthusiasm for wanting to make new friends but Kit…I'm fer cereal a dog person. But that doesn't mean I don't like ya any less dude." He said grinning, and continued to pet the kitten on its small furry head, which he noticed had an odd white patch of fur on its head, almost looked like a cross shape, but it was hard to make out.

"Alright! Here you go Lavi!" He heard Allen call from his kitchen again.

With one last gentle pat on the kitten's head, he waved a good-bye and walked to the kitchen to see the white-haired teenager struggling to keep both glasses of soda steady in his arms. Lavi came to his side and plucked a glass away from his gloved hand with a fast "Thanks".

Taking a sip, his eye went wide and he lifted the glass closer to his eye. "Whoa, _fucking A!_" Lavi grinned at the glass in his hands. "This is a weird and the most K-rad glass I ever seen Al. It's like, crystal and shit. Stellar!" The red-head said as he spun the cup in all directions in his hand. Seeing his smiling reflection inside the glass as he kept examining it in fascination.

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the teen with a smile. "Thank you?" he walked to the small round table at the end of the kitchen and took a seat, drinking heavily from the glass cup in his hand, which he wasn't supposed to touch, for it was Cross's favorite drinking glasses, but since he's not around to protect his stuff anymore, that practically made it HIS glasses.

Allen looked to the roman numeral clock that hung up on the wall inside his empty living room and tilted his head back to Lavi. "When was that the prick supposed to come pick you up again?" He asked after he noticed Lavi stopped staring into his glass crystal cup with enthrallment.

Lavi blinked up from behind the cup and smiled as he looked up to the clock Allen's was focused on. "Fifteen minutes ago, he said he would be here in fifteen minutes…so I'm guessing pretty soon." He finished with a shrug and took a seat across the table, taking shots from his trippendicular glass cup. Seriously, what was it with Allen and glass? Everything looked fucking dope!

"Hmm…" Allen hummed in thought. Then gave Lavi an odd look. "You never told me before, how you got into so much trouble that you had to get dropped down a grade," Allen said in realization, the red-head seemed pretty smart…_Once you get by his over fascination with every little thing_…_ Oh right, he's over fascination was due to the marijuana he's been smoking for God only knows how long_. Allen thought sadly, pursing his lip in displeasure. Allen still couldn't believe that the red-head smokes. It's just hard to believe.

Even after he spent his entire days with the three older teenagers, Kanda not really being one of them, but he would argue with him every once in a while just to get some form of conversation from the prick. Allen was just glad that Lenalee didn't smoke, at least he would have someone around with him when the two decide to smoke pot, never know, maybe Lenalee could be his best friend.

Lavi shrugged smirking. "Well, back in freshman year when I just enrolled in Black Order High, I happen to meet another freshman, you might know him today as a long-haired grumpy bunk who drives a pick-up truck…Oh sweet that rhymed! But anyways,"

"One day when I was going to my second class right before lunch started, I decided to pull a small prank on the kid, just to see if he'll laugh about it later with me. He seemed like a good kid, he was quiet; he always had a scowl on his face, so I just thought that maybe someone took a shit in his toilet that morning, so I didn't pay too much attention to it. Anyways, I walk up to the kid during lunch break, he's sittin' all by himself at a bench, I sit next to him and say: 'I bet you can't make this quarter roll down your face!' he glares at me and grabs the quarter from my hand and puts it to his forehead, the kid does it! I see it roll from his forehead, down his nose, to his chin! I'm amazed! So I sit back and wait—but let me tell ya this Brit," Lavi said, grinning mischievously.

"Beforehand, I coloured all around the sides of the quarter with my pencil, so it'll leave a black mark all the way down his face if he accomplishes it! which he fucking did! So when he looks at me—all smug like—I burst out laughing and point to his face and yell, 'Gotcha! Wanna be my friend?' Just to see what he would say, when he grabs a silver fork by his bowl of soup—or whatever the fuck he was eating—he finally sees that he has a long black line down the center of his face! And what he said was, and in a really deep Satanic like voice—that any average pre-teen shouldn't have—was 'You're dead fucker!' and we started duking it out in front of all the teenagers and the teachers, me—being scared shitless because this is my first ever fight—grabs the fork while i'm on the floor and—fuck still cant believe I did that but—I stab him in the hand! And sooooo..." Lavi paused for dramatic effect.

Allen merely rolled his eyes.

"I got suspended for a week, and when I got back they said I got lowered down a grade…While Yuu Kanda, the victim of my clutch prank, got off with only a slap on the wrist for fightin' and a few stitches to remember me by."

The red-head finished with a smirk and a shrug. "I deserved it. After that, Yuu and I were best friends to the end!" He announced grinning widely. "I bring it up every once in a while whenever Yuu ol'boy is feelin' down or summin' just to make his day better. Actually...He just beats the shit outta me..." Lavi said with a little shiver. "Beating me always make him smirk..."

Allen shook his head. "You…You're a bizarre person Lavi."

"Thanks Brit! I think you're pretty awesome too!" Lavi stated with a bright smile as he began sipping from his glass.

That wasn't what he said, but he wouldn't argue when he just got a compliment.

"Speaking of Kanda, I wonder why he hasn't—" Allen started to say but was abruptly interrupted when the front door of his house was kicked open with a loud bang against his poor chipped yellow painted wall.

"Hurry the fuck up poser!" Kanda hollered from the door way. "Is that a cat?" Allen also heard him shout.

Allen quickly got up from his kitchen table to see Kanda, arms crossed over his chest, as he leaned with his hip rested on the door frame, eyeing his Timcanpy suspiciously. And as usual, a dark scowl on his face.

Allen mimicked the stance the older teenager had just to tick him off more. "Barge in here again, prick, and I'll get my foster father's gun." _Sure I'm lying, but he doesn't have to know that_. He thought, and felt an evil smirk spread across his face when he quickly saw the older teen pale, but after a quick second, Kanda's color came back and with an intensified glare as he composed himself.

"Fuck you runt." Kanda snapped. When a bright head of fiery red hair popped out from around the kitchen wall, Kanda flicked his cold blue eyes at the nervous looking red-head. "Get your shit Cyclops; I'm getting sick of breathing in the same air as the fag." He said, thumbing into the direction of the white-haired brat who stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not gay Kanda." Allen stated, and in a perceptibly annoyed tone.

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm not Japanese and Cyclops isn't a Cyclops." He countered.

Allen's scowl darkened.

Lavi grinned as he downed his glass of Coke.

Wanting to break up this little feud. "Thanks for the Cola Brit! See you later!" the red-head called over his shoulder as he raced to the door. "Don't kill him Yuu." Lavi said sternly, a hand clapped onto the older teenager's more muscular shoulder blade and with a small smile he began to rub Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda looked at the hand touching him in disgust. "Fuck off, don't touch me." He spat at the red-head who soon held up his hands with a smirk.

"Whatev'. Later Al!" Lavi called again then walked down the stone pathway towards Kanda's pick-up truck, hands shoved inside his tight black jeans which were folded neatly inside out at the bottom.

"Cheers Lavi!" Allen hollered. Giving a small smile at Lavi when he heard him cheer from across the street, saying: "I love the British!" as he jumped into the back of Kanda's truck trunk, waving vigorously with a grin plastered on his face. Allen only shook his head with a smile, but soon returned his glare back to Kanda and cocked his hip to the side in impatience. "Well? Going to stand there and look at me, or leave and think about me?" He asked cockily, a sly smirk on his face.

Kanda gave him a disgusted look and turned his head away swiftly after. "Threaten me again and I'll be the one fucking up shit around here brat." The older teenager threatened dangerously as he turned around and slammed the front door to the brat's house shut.

Lavi grinned as he climbed out from the back of the truck to take Kanda's side. "I thought you were going to do more than just threaten him."

Kanda huffed. "He's not worth a bruised knuckle." He grumbled, examining his knuckles as though he can already feel them swollen and fucked.

"Or maybe he's not worth seeing a bruise on his eye huh buddy?" The red-head stated slyly, double meaning clear in his choice of words, if Lavi didn't know any better, he would think Kanda had a crush on the Brit. But he definitely knew better NOT to bring it up.

Kanda growled lowly in his throat and took a dangerous step forward to the red-head. "Shut the fuck up and get in the truck before I kick your ass." Kanda threatened, glaring heatedly at the smirking drummer who merely lifted both his hands in mock surrender.

"Your secret is safe with me Yuu."

Inside the house, Allen gave a sigh in exasperation.

Completely oblivious to the scuffle that's taking place outside his house and in the middle of the street.

"He was the one who barge into my house." He huffed as he shook his head sadly at the eighteen-year-olds bad attitude. He looked down to the floor to see Timcanpy pawing at a yellow paint flake.

He gave his kitten a confused expression, but soon let it be. "You're too adorable Tim." He said with a smile as he walked to his bed room. Hearing his kitten mew after him. He needed major practice time with his Synthesizer, been far too long since he played his glorious instrument.

_I wonder if I should bring it up_ _to the gang that I can play the synth?_ Allen thought, hands on his hips as he stood just inside his bed room with the synth standing just in front of him.

Shrugging his shoulders he relaxed his fingers over the electric keys and let a sigh escape his slightly parted lips. "I'll tell them when they need a synth."

* * *

_March 14th, 1984._

_Wednesday._

"But with the way things work nowadays," The short teacher with thick sandy blonde hair said as he scribbled hand writing on the board. "It takes a lot to be desired really." He finished his lecture of the science of the 80th century with a sad shake of his head.

"So." He said as he turned around, facing the class with a quirky smile. "Any questions?" He asked, pushing his large bifocal glasses up on the bridge of his nose comfortably.

"Um, yeah right here Johnny boy." Drawled an oh, so familiar voice form within the crowd of students.

The teacher sighed. "Lavi, I told you to call me Mr. Gill so many times already." He said, slightly annoyed at the lack of Lavi's respect for other teachers. Especially him of all the teachers inside Black Order High. "We talked about this so many times already for last three years Red." Gill informed the other students who only snickered at his expense. Gill seriously thought about quitting so many times already that it just seemed impossible to do now, so much procrastination on his part.

Lavi rolled his eyes as he lowered his raised hand. "Christ Johnny, wanna hear my question or what?" He said smirking.

"Shoot." Johnny Gill said as he rested his back against his desk, holding up his body weight as he rested his hands on either side.

"Well, I was just wondering, when you said, 'it takes a lot to be desired'" The red-head started, his impersonation of the teacher Johnny's voice being particularly precise, "What you mean by that…? Do you not like the way the 80th century construction is working with science?"

Allen kicked at the red-heads shin from beside him. "Don't be an arse Lavi." He whispered harshly in his clear British accent.

Lavi raised his hands. "I was simply asking a question Brit." He smirked.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Believe me, I don't have anything against the way science is working nowadays, but if you asked me. It could be a lot better." The short teacher said shrugging.

"So if you don't like the way it's working, why don't you quit your job here in this bunk ass school and change the field of science for a better century?" Lavi asked, getting another kick to his shin from Allen. "Ouch!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Johnny sighed, irritably. "I would…I really would…" He said. "But who would keep you in line Lavi?" He asked smirking.

"The Brit beside me would." Lavi suggested with a grin, nudging Allen in the shoulder with his elbow.

Allen snorted. "Yeah, and why not get Kanda to do that? He seems like the kind of person to beat someone up to keep them in line."

Lavi pouted. "I don't wanna get beaten by a crazy Japanese." He's soon hissing through his teeth when he got a very hard kick to the back of his knees. "Owww…" He groaned, rubbing his injured knees with both his hands.

Kanda growled. "Shut it Cyclops, no one wants to hear you bitch and complain."

"Thank you Kanda." Johnny said nodding his head in approval. "But next time, I don't want to hear that kind of language in my class."

"Want me to speak in Japanese instead?" Kanda retorted crossing his arms over his broad and taut muscled chest.

"No that's not…No thank you…I'm sorry," Johnny sighed. "Let's get back to doing notes now, alright?" Johnny stated shaking his head as he went back to the black board.

"Whatever floats your boat hoser." Kanda answered unabashedly as he took his pencil.

"Don't call the teacher that you jerk." Allen scolded from beside Lavi.

Kanda simply flicked him a middle finger with a bored look glazed in his half lidded eyes. "Bite me zeek."

"What did you call me?" Allen demanded, he still has a lot to learn about the American slang, but from the tone of Kanda's annoyed voice told him that it wasn't a compliment.

"Don't start shit short stack." Kanda threatened, raising his pencil as if he were holding a lethal knife.

"Told ya Al, poke the bear, you get the horns." Lavi said smiling.

Wrinkling his nose in confusion. "That doesn't make sense Lavi." Allen said.

"Just like the way you butcher English Euro-_fag_?" Kanda countered with a sneer directed to the white-haired boy.

After that was said, an all-out war of threats and bad language were exchanged by three of the teenagers. Including flying pencils and strewn about paper balls. And then the entire class joined in.

Johnny had to hang is head in disappointment. "I should quit my job here." He muttered under his breath sadly. For the rest of the class, Johnny assigned the three boys different seat on either side of the room, far away from each other as much as possible, after he almost broke his glasses for trying to break up an angry Japanese from massacring a British teenager, and all throughout that whole ordeal, a red-head was barking orders with a maniac grin as he egged them on.

* * *

Allen hopped out of class with Lenalee at his side as they made their way towards the cafeteria. The white-haired boy paused in his tracks to look down the hall.

There he saw the familiar long-haired guitar player with his back turned towards them.

"Where is he going all of a sudden? Isn't it lunch break?" Allen asked Lenalee, pointing towards Kanda.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow and followed Allen's pointing finger. Then smiled as she saw Kanda pushing passed other students in the hallway out of his way, looking particularly pissed, _but then again_ she thought, _when was he never pissed off at the entire world?_

"He's probably going for a drag Al…Don't worry 'bout him, if either of the boys found out you were worried, Lavi would probably get jealous." She teased with a smirk.

Allen wrinkled his nose in offence. "I'm not worrying…By drag you mean…?" He trailed off, he really didn't want to mention the name around the swarm of teenagers in the hallways, too afraid to get most of their attentions, and he definitely didn't want to be looked at like he was the schools drug dealer.

Lenalee nodded. "Yep, he's going for a special drag." She smirked again. "Now come on! Let's get the good lunch before the others do!" She sang as she began skipping through the crowd.

Allen took one last look down the hall, seeing the disappearing figure of Kanda further down ahead, he scowled, scolding himself for being interested at all. _I really shouldn't be nosy…Maybe he is going for a puff of his dope…But I usually see Lavi with him._

Then he thought back to the class room incident, Kanda and Lavi were exchanging heated threats. And they both seemed keen on being mad at each other after the argument was done.

Allen soon shook his head. "They've been friends for years huh? Then they should at least settle the argument in a civilized manner." He mumbled to himself as he made a beeline towards the hall from where he saw Kanda heading to.

Which were the back doors of the school.

Allen pushed open one of the back doors to the school and every once in a while, would look over his shoulder to see if anyone was around and if he was going to be caught, but when the coast was clear and as quietly as he could, was squeezed his upper body out of the door first, and just as he was about to heave his legs out of the door after his body, his shirt collar got tugged roughly forward and he was then pulled right through the crevice of the door with a loud terrifying yelp.

And then was slammed forcibly on outside the wall of the school, air momentarily knocked right out of his lungs as he groaned.

"What the fuck?"

Allen heard that ill-tempered and grouchy tone from anywhere and it could only belong to Kanda.

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, and sure enough, he's faced with Kanda, his expression boarding along the lines of getting annoyed and being slightly curious.

"Why the fuck are you following me brat?" Kanda snapped, tightening his grip on the shorter teenager's collar.

As if he wasn't abused enough from the older teenager. "Kan…Da…Your…Ch-choking me," Allen gasped out, trying to slap Kanda's hand away from his throat.

"Give me a good reason not to." Kanda retorted.

He soon scowled and roughly removed his hand away from the collar. "Tch. You're too weak kid." Kanda spat and then took several steps to rest against the wall of the school to finish his hit, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as he inhaled deeply on the joint resting between both his lips.

Allen rubbed at his throat gingerly as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "That's not fair…You're too strong is what it is." He muttered, his tone ever-so-slightly spiteful. "I was only wondering where it was you were going, its lunch break."

"_Yay_…" Kanda blandly stated, sarcastic as always. "I don't give a shit," He said in defiance, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the white-haired boy in front of him. "…Why the hell do you want to know where I'm going?" He asked glaring.

Allen only shrugged as he put his gloved hands behind his back, lacing his finger thorough one another as he kicked the toe of his shoes on the concrete. "I don't know…Did you talk to Lavi yet?"

"Tch. Fuck off runt. I don't want to hear it." Kanda growled, moving towards the back door of the school, not in the mood to be lectured by someone who didn't know how his mind worked, or how his Cyclops perverted head worked.

"But you two are great friends! I never see either one of you without the other!" Allen said, desperately trying to reason with the eighteen-year-old and to stop him from leaving in a huff like he usually did.

"Are you calling me a fag poser?" Kanda demanded, now serious as he faced the short teen.

Allen quickly shook his head. "No…It's just think it's sad that you can't maintain a good and friendly relationship. Especially since the both of you are in a band together…" Allen trailed off, kicking his sneaker on the ground yet again, feigning innocence.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Where the fuck are you going with this brat?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

Allen shrugged. "What I'm getting at is…If the two of you have one petty little argument and that could _maybe_ be jeopardizing the bands future, then wouldn't that mean that you're not very good at what you do? Don't get me wrong, you can play a really awesome songs on the guitar…But what about band dynamics? Is that completely lost in your short attention span brain of yours? 'Cause if so, then I feel sorry for the entire band…" Allen said, turning around to look up to the sky.

Clearing his throat for the rest of his speech.

"And I feel real sorry for Lenalee, being as how she always wished she could be a band forever with you and Lavi. It's going to be heart breaking for her to find out the band split because of some lame excuse of an argument." Allen finished, smirking deviously up to the clouds when he heard the ever disagreeing Kanda become silent.

"Don't you agree Kanda?" Allen asked, finally turning around, his expression turning once again questioning and curious.

He watched as Kanda's expression was turning from anger, to confusion, then back to anger.

And watched as Kanda's mouth opened, closed, then re-opened with a scowl.

"Whatev'." Kanda deadpanned, moving for the door again and swung it open wide taking long legged strides inside and down the hallway.

Allen chuckled from outside the school and shook his head. "Simple minded…But he does have a soft spot for the band I guess." Allen said with an amused smile, walking towards the back doors of the school.

"Wait for me Kanda!" The white-haired boy shouted happily at the retreating figure of the eighteen-year-old, who pretended he couldn't hear him.

* * *

"I don't get how you did it Allen." Lenalee whispered in the ear of a ravenously eating Allen.

She looked towards the happily smiling Lavi who was yapping it up with a scowling Kanda in the cafeteria lunch line and seemed to be enjoying themselves as they both exchanged indifferent looks.

"How did you get the both of them to make up?" She questioned resting her chin in the center of her palms. "Did you do the British talk?" She questioned, squinting at the white-haired boy who stopped eating his food with a confused look on his face.

Allen gave the girl the most apathetic stare in the world, that Lenalee had to wonder whether he was going to talk or not.

But then finally he took the bread out from his mouth and swallowed fast. "The…British talk…" He said slowly, unsure if that's what Lenalee really said.

And when she nodded her head, he gives her another confused expression.

"When you say that…What do you mean exactly?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Oh _come on_ Al…When British people use their words and excellent conversation skills, they try to flip a conversation around, then they make it so that the other person can feel what they want them to feel, and when the time is right and when they guilt the person they're trying to convince good enough, they grab them with the rope by their ankles and pull tight!"

Allen stared incredulously at his older friend with an raised eyebrow. "You sound as if you're discussing about rounding up cattle." He said smiling, "But I do get what you're saying…And yes…I did use the British talk. But I got them back to talking again didn't I?" He asked smirking.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "And for that I thank you. Usually when they have an argument like that they go a couple days with not speaking to each other and then band practice is cut in half, then I'm left being the one to pick-up the pieces and try getting them to make up…" She said sighing heavily in frustration. "But your amazing Allen…You got them both to apologize in such little time. And coming back unscathed." She quipped. Usually, whenever she pushed Lavi to be the one to patch things up with the angry guitar player, he usually came back with several new bruises and in an even more depressed state than he was previously in.

"You're very welcome Lena," Allen grinned, then got back to scarfing down his pile of food on his cafeteria tray.

Making Lenalee cringe at the sight.

But once she saw her two band members striding their way to the table, and two of her best friends, she smiled brightly and waved happily. "Hey you guys! I've got this great idea for the band!"

"Lay it on me Lenababy," Lavi said coolly as he took a seat beside Allen, slinging an arm over the pale-boys slender shoulders, and 'causing him to cough on the fries he had piled in his mouth.

"Lenababy? He calls you baby too Lenalee?" Allen asked, putting a hand up and pushing Lavi lightly away.

It could be just Lenalee's over imagination screwing words up again, but by the pout the young British teenager is wearing on his usually happy smiling self, and how he sounded slightly disappointed and offended that Lavi called her his nickname, that he was affronted for Lavi casually calling both herself and Allen his "Baby".

Lenalee shook her head with a hidden sly smile and took a sip from the apple juice she held delicately with both her hands. "Red calls everyone baby Al. Don't feel snubbed."

At that, Kanda snorted, and Allen glared in defiance. "I'm not feeling snubbed." He argued stubbornly.

Lavi chuckled and pulled his arm away from the teenager's shoulders. "Relax babe, when I call you baby it totally means something different from how I call Lenalee baby. No offence Lena." He stated, sticking out his tongue at the Asian teenager who only stuck her tongue out in retort.

"Oh Puh-_lease_, I couldn't have felt more safe and less violated." She scoffed.

High fiving Kanda who held his hand out towards her.

A clear sign that he couldn't have agreed more.

"Well…As I was saying..." Lenalee continued on, glaring at each band member to silence them. "I just wanted Allen know what we've been talking about yesterday over the phone Lavi." Lenalee said as she cleared her throat in a business woman like manner.

Lavi gave her a confused look but then his trade-mark smirk slowly spread across his face as he slowly recalled the night before, the conversation finally starting to come back to him. "Oh, oh _that_ thing! Go ahead Lena, tell Al, I'm pretty sure he would be fucking stoked to hear."

Now he was interested. "Hear what? What did you do?" Allen asked as he chewed the fries and cheeseburger he had in his mouth, crumbs flying from his lips from the sentence he just finished sputtering out.

Kanda cringed back and held his food out in front of him. "Can we NOT talk about this when the brat is eating like a fucking hippo?" Kanda grumbled, slightly disturbed at the amount of food the white-haired teen is ingesting. "Fucking boar…" He muttered under his breath, looking away and sipping from the straw inside his cup, taking delightful sips from the green-tea he made himself before he came to school.

Lavi quickly reached over to grab away Allen's tray of food away. "Yoink! Now tell him about what he all talked about Lenalee." Lavi said as he picked up a fry and tossed it into his mouth with a smirk. "Since he's not getting his food back." He quipped, smirking mischievously at the shorter teenage sitting just beside him.

Allen gulped down his milk, took a refreshing deep breath after successfully getting himself full, and licked his lips happily. "Mmm…Go ahead Lenalee. I think I'm quite done with my food now." He said politely as he dabbed his chin with a napkin. He wasn't really finished with his food, he was gonna eat it once the conversation was over and done with, he was just playing along with Lavi's antics to make the red-head happy.

Lenalee shook her head once she caught the incredulous and disturbing view of Lavi watching Allen lick his lips intently. "Oh, right, I can't believe you ate all that…But as I was saying earlier." She said with a grin. "Me, Kanda, and Lavi all decided that in order for you to get what type of music we like to play—"

"—which is Hard Rock Allen!" Lavi hollered, cutting off Lenalee with a grin.

"We didn't talk about shit over the phone!" Kanda barked joining in on the conversation, "You must've been juiced out of your Chinese head." The guitarist said in defiance.

"Did you have to go and tell him Lavi? We decided that we needed Allen to hear it for himself!" Lenalee shouted, reaching over the table to successfully smack the one-eyed teenager over the head with her Biology text book. "And Kanda we so DID talk about this over the phone! You're the one who must've been too stoned to remember!" She argued, gesticulating wildly in the air.

Lavi hid behind Allen, who looked like he didn't want to be involved in this conversation at all by the way Lenalee was throwing her book about over each of their heads threateningly while she was in a fit on frustration.

"Geez Ms. Lee, go all Komui on us why don't ya?" Lavi muttered. And for that he got shot a good stone cold glare from said Komui wannabe. And soon he found himself apologizing profusely.

Now calm for successfully scaring the living shit out of the red-head, she sighed and propped both her elbows up on the cafeteria lunch table. "Thank you for that guys…" Lenalee said, glaring at the red-head yet again, who slowly shrunk further behind Allen, then to Kanda who avoided all contact of her eyes and looking at anywhere but at his Asian friend beside him.

Which she had to roll her eyes passionately for, the both of her best friends could be a real pain in the ass give and take. But instead of arguing with them like they wanted her to do, she got back to the conversation at hand. "We need you to come over to my place after school Allen, we'll hafta run you through one of our songs, yenno, like a jam session." She said shrugging casually.

"Don't say it like a mega dweeb Lenalee!" Lavi said pouting, finally revealing himself from behind Allen, "Say it like, Fuck yeah! Like a clutch jam session man!" Lavi then went on hollering and cheering inside the cafeteria, getting all sorts of looks thrown at him from passer-by's and from the students who were trying to enjoy their school meal.

The three that just so happened to have shared a seat with the rowdy red-head all sighed and ignored him for the rest of their meal.

One of them (that is Kanda) left the table with a scowl and a: "I'm fucking outta here." For the soul reason of _not_ wanting to be seen with the likes of him.

"I'll be there." Allen soon informed them as he snatched his tray of food away and began once again, eating.

* * *

_Pretty long chapter huh? :3 anyways~~_

_Give me a break people if you find a couple (or more) mistakes! D: stress is killing me lately -_-_

_But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope a get a good response to it! And to answer a few of your questions peeps! Tyki Mikk WILL be joining this story! But...not until further on :o and you will soon see if Allen makes the band or not, Cross your fingers for our little Brit! :3_

_Until next time~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys :B Anyways, keeping this short and simple!_

_Lavi: "Like your brain! Aha!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

It sucks when you don't have enough weed that could actually get you high—so high that you could see fucking stars float around your head like some bad fucking cartoon—but the weed you smoked only managed to just get you a good little tingle of a buzz that would sooner or later, disappear and leave you with a minor headache and a fucked up memory.

Well, it sucked on Kanda's part, he smoked his last amount before lunch break that afternoon at school and now he had barely enough to get him whacked out of his mind like he had hoped it would, at the very least.

But regardless, it was enough to get him feeling at least a little bit of a buzz; he had to give credit for all the joint rollers out there in the city of Chicago that could roll him up a decent hit of Mary.

The guitarist blew the smoke out from his lips and watched as it floated in the mid-March breeze in wisps and swirls in fascination. That is until the brat—who he still didn't remember his name to, Alex?—came walking up towards him.

Yuu's scowl grew when the white-haired boy stopped in front of him.

"Do you really need to do that—" The whiny brat gestured towards the lit joint in his hand. "—before each band practice?"

"It's none of your business runt." Kanda said rudely, as if he was the smartest person in the world, which he thought he was at how philosophical his brain was working at the moment.

Kanda took the joint back up to his lips and inhaled the bitter taste one last time before he had to butt it out and leave the roach in his back pocket for safe keeping.

"You could at least _try_ and _not_ to get high before each band session." The short teenager suggested. "Then maybe you could play better." He shrugged.

Kanda felt his eye twitching at how insolent the runt was being. "I always fucking play a solid performance shit head." He muttered, squinting his—already low—blue colored eyes at the narking teenager in front of him.

"Why are you even talking to me? Can't you find someone else—" And Kanda totally meant the red-headed retard, "—to bug the shit out of?" He snapped resting his weight on the other side of his leg as he leaned against the steel door of the garage.

Just as Allen thought of a good come-back to spit at the lead guitarist of the band.

Lenalee lifted the garage door wide—and surprisingly strong enough—that it made Allen watch in pure unbelievable joy at the slow sliding fall of the guitarist.

"Come on! Me and Lavi are finally done settin' up!" Lenalee shouted eagerly from inside the garage, still holding the steel garage's door handle in her hand. "So butt out that crazy smoke and..." She trailed off, staring down at the bemused looking Japanese teenager.

Who was sitting on the ground just in front of her.

"Why're you sitting there?" She stated, clearly shocked to see the usually angry older male staring up at her from outside the garage door, sitting on the pavement of her garage walk-way, with his legs out spread and a bemused look on his face.

"Nothing you idiot." Kanda barked, quickly getting up from the cement outside the garage door to hurry inside, embarrassed scowl pressed firm on his face as he hid most of it with his muscular arm.

Lavi shot him a confused look once he rushed inside and over to his Mugen in the far left corner of the garage.

The Chinese girl looked over to Allen, who was doubled over in hysterical laughter by now, holding both his knees with his gloved hands as he tried hard to stifle most of his laughing by biting down on his lip.

"What did he do?" She questioned, half apologetic and half curious. She hadn't seen—or known—Kanda to be the clumsy type, or be the one to make that kind of surprised expression.

Allen waved his hand dismiss-fully in the air with a bright and satisfied looking grin on his face.

"It really was nothing Lena..." He half-heartedly explained.

His shoulders still evidently shaking with laughter, despite that he just told Lenalee otherwise.

"Let's go inside, so you can show me what you wanted to play." Allen said momentarily after as he tried calming his fit of giggles.

Lenalee gave the teen a skeptical look, looked over her shoulder towards a pouting Kanda, but then shrugged. "Whatev'" She grinned excitedly. "I'm so stoked! I'm pretty confident that we'll knock your British butt to the ground Al!" She exclaimed as she skipped inside the garage.

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. "When are you going to stop with the British jokes?" He pouted, walking further behind his giddy Asian band mate.

"Whenever you stop being British." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now come on!" Lenalee shouted happily.

Tugging roughly on the younger teenager's sleeve to haul him into the garage without a second thought of how strong she actually was.

Which Allen had to yelp at, he was practically thrown inside by the girl!

After Allen got man handled inside the garage, he was met with a dim lighted garage room (only two light bulbs on the ceiling were working from five out of the seven) several tools and a lawn mower were located further to the right, beside the door leading into the Lee's house, a couch was pulled all the way to the left and up against the wall, and that is where a small coffee table sat in front of it with various old styled cushions with a torn and ripped quilt laid on the headrest, and underneath the coffee table was an old orange—and dirty—round rug that barely reached passed the small table.

Allen was ordered—namely by Kanda—that he had to sing another song.

And just for Allen to get the guitarist off his back, he agreed.

Not only for that, but Allen wanted to really get on each of the band members good side, and he really wanted to join the band.

After Lavi was finished setting up the microphone in front of the short white-haired teenager Allen asked what song they would like to hear.

And after he was done singing all three songs of the songs the band chose, it was time for the band to play a song for _him_ instead.

And that, was the entire lay-out of band practice so far.

But now, it was time for a break.

Once Allen got handed the can of soda from Lenalee, he thanked her and walked back into the garage sipping lightly on the can as he stood to wait for Lenalee by the doorway at the bottom of the steps.

Across from him with his drums pulled all the way to the very back of the garage, sat the red-haired drummer, experimentally tapping his foot on the bass pedal as he bobbed his head to the low thumping rhythm.

The red-head stopped abruptly when he saw medium length white-head of hair—that is Allen Walker—who had just come bounding out of the door and back into the garage as he walked happily back into the garage and stood by the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Al!" Lavi shouted, grabbing the younger teens attention instantly. "Have you ever noticed that whenever you start to talking, my heart starts beating a little faster?" Lavi smirked, resting his chin in the center of both his palms as they rested his arms up on his drums.

Allen rolled his eyes from behind his can, deciding to humor the red-head, just because he rather liked hearing cheesy pick-up lines.

They were hilarious.

"And how would I be able to know that Lavi?" The white-haired teenager asked, smirking from behind his can, despite being slightly upset that the red-head still chose to hit on him when he clearly wasn't gay.

"Because I got you talking, now my heart is doing a mad beat." Lavi said as he did a fast _'Da-dum-dum-Tish!'_ on his drum set.

Allen stayed silent.

All words lost from his head.

He only open his mouth, closed it, then re-opened it. "Uhm...?" Was all he was able to say at that moment.

From the other side of the small garage, Kanda rolled his eyes. "Huh!" He laughed. "Nice play Shakespeare." The long-haired guitarist muttered from within his corner of the garage as he strummed his guitar.

"That has to be the most generic pick-up line I ever heard you use Lavi," Lenalee mused, a mock smile on her pale and pretty featured face as she skipped jovially towards her bass guitar that sat in its stand, she shrugged on the strap of her bass, "And that's really saying something after all the years I spent with you." She quickly quipped in with another mischievous smirk.

"Ow, harsh Lena...Real harsh." Lavi shrugged, still smirking. "I guess I should've done that more bitchin' huh Brit-boy?" He purred as he stuck a red sucker in his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at the white-haired teenager in front of him.

Who only cocked his hip with an amused smile. "You Americans are so cocky." He said smiling.

Then soon blinked in realization. "Actually…I think that's what started the war..." The teen soon shrugged and walked away.

Forgetting the point in the conversation.

Lavi had to blink several times in order for him to get what just happened. "Did he just blow up my game?" He asked slowly, full incredulousness in his once teasing tone.

Allen had completely blew off the pick-up line, and just like that, no second thought no nothing, just a come-back and walked away soon after.

Was Lavi losing his touch?

_Dear God! _Lavi screamed inside his head.

Both Lenalee and Kanda shared a hum of agreement.

Kanda's being more annoyed and gruff sounding than the sing-song hum of Lenalee's.

Allen smiled brightly as he hopped onto the couch and crossed his legs. (Apparently still completely clue-less at the red-head's sudden depressed demeanor)

"Well I'm ready!" He stated eagerly as he propped both his elbows on his crossed knees resting his chin in-between his palms, still holding his half emptied can of soda in one hand as he sat and waited for the band to start playing one of their own songs.

They all stared at him, like he suddenly grew three heads.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ready for what?" Lavi stated the obvious, since no one else was asking.

"For the jam session! Or whatever the bloody hell you brought me here for!" Allen shouted in clear frustration at the bands sudden forgetfulness.

"Oh, oh! _That_." Lenalee hummed, a quirky smile flitting across her face. "Well just give us a few secs to sort out which song were gonna play then we'll get back to ya! Dig it?" Lenalee grinned as she turned towards the drummer.

Kanda following along at the small huddle that took place around the drum set with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Allen sat silently on the couch with a sigh, picking at the strings on his faded black jeans. He bought the jeans that way, but now, they were starting to get on his nerves, they tickled his legs every time he sat down. He dusted off his long sleeved black shirt and tightened the white gloves around his wrists, stretching his hands experimentally as he successfully tightened the gloves on his hands to a better suited fit.

All the while he was humming a song as he made sure his clothes were still looking their best, the song he was humming was "Sunshine of Your Love." By "Cream".

"Okay, we decided." Lenalee said, turning towards the British teenager with a smirk. "We're gonna play you one of our own songs, just so you can get the 411 on what type of genre we play. So if you have anything bad to say about it—"

"—Then you can bag your face and fuck off skeezer." Kanda interjected, a hard glare shot to the boy, who quickly nodded.

"You have nothing to fear. I have nothing bad to say about either of you two." Allen said a bright smile directed to Lavi and Lenalee. "But I can't say the same for you prick." The teen snapped, shooting a glare that matched—and maybe even rivaled—Kanda's.

Before Kanda had time to open his mouth to shout a fast swear, Lenalee squealed happily, making him cover both his ears with his hands.

"Um, ow?" Kanda grumbled, scowling at the bouncing 16-year-old Chinese girl, he wrinkled his nose in displeasure and went back to the guitar in his hands.

Lenalee clapped her hands in excitement. "Killer! The song is called, Untitled, actually it's _not _called 'untitled' it's just that…We didn't come up with a name for it yet." She mumbled that last bit. "And don't get rubbed if you can't hear the lyrics, because, well, we don't exactly have a singer to do that." She informed. "So just sit back and listen to the layout of our song!" She looked over her shoulder towards Lavi and gave him a stern nod, as if to say, "Take it away Lavi".

Lavi grinned widely and quickly raised his drum sticks in the air above his messy red-head, creating a triangle shape with his drum sticks. "WE ARE THE UNTITLED BAND AND WERE GONNA PLAY AN UNTITLED SONG!" He shouted loudly, practically for the whole world to hear as he smashed his drum sticks together. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

As soon as Lavi smashed the cymbal above his head Kanda let out a single but very loud wail from his guitar. Then Lavi's drumming started up again, and Kanda strummed in sync with the red-head. Kanda's riff was a head bobbing beat, with Lenalee plucking both her fingers on the first string of her bass guitar rhythmically and with the loud thumping of Lavi's bass drum, it sounded as though they weren't playing one of their own songs, but doing a cover a song from a much more successfully band.

As Lavi was steadily hitting the drums into a faster tempo and the rhythm was getting a bit louder in precision, Kanda started raising his guitar's riff and it turned into a more complex and faster pace as his fingers glided over many strings on his fret board, with Lavi hitting each note just as Kanda was playing his riff, Lenalee was playing along with them in the mix of the fast pace tempo, her two fingers now plucking all four of her bass strings now that the song seemed as though they raised their precision.

Kanda's guitar playing was amazing, even Allen had to admit that—even though he didn't _really_ _want to_ praise the grumpy guitarist—he never saw a person play all those chords as if it was the most easiest thing in the world to do.

Kanda made it look easy, but the white-haired teen just _knew_ that if he tried, he would fail miserably.

And that went for the entire band!

Lavi had amazing precision and hit every drum in perfect sync with Lenalee's bass playing, including Kanda's ever raising volume of his guitar playing.

And just as Kanda's chords flew, his fingers slowed, in the exact same timing that Lavi's drum playing started slowing down considerably, and Lenalee's bass went to a slow and deep sounding rhythm, and they all kept to the same tempo. It turned back into that head bobbing beat as Allen first heard in the intro of the song, including Kanda's playing, Allen heard a fast surf sounding type of riff that the long-haired guitarist played, then it turned back to that head bobbing beat just as quickly as it came from Kanda's amplifier.

If Allen hadn't said so himself, then now was a good time as any. _They are very professional already...They sound perfect together. And they don't even have a singer! I hope my chances at joining the band hasn't slimmed in any way, I hope I still have chance at playing with them_. Allen thought as he bit his thumb nail, his nerves now feeling shot.

He watched in admiration as the band continued to play their nameless song without their singer, and wondered how on earth they were able to play without so much as a lyric or music sheet sitting in front of them.

They played on memory alone.

And that was something truly amazing to Allen, but the teen soon felt his eyes widening in astonishment when Kanda raised his guitar—or more specifically his Mugen—in the air, holding it out sideways beside him and he was still moving his fingers over his fret board, and what came out of the amplifier in front of the entire band, stunned Allen more so than ever, it was a long, sharp, and an electrifying guitar solo, and at that exact time, Lavi was banging wildly on each of his drums, creating a whole mix of guitar and fast pace drumming, Lavi and Kanda both were playing their own solo's in a unique mix of talent.

But sadly that all soon came to an end when the song abruptly came to a stop when Lavi banged both of his drum sticks on the left and right side tom drums as he gently tapped on the golden cymbal over to the left side of him.

Then silence soon took over the garage.

And then it was abruptly broken when Lenalee and Lavi let out a loud whoop with bright grins on their faces.

Lenalee turned to the white-haired teenager sitting on the couch. "So? Did you get the feel of what...Allen?" She looked over to Lavi who shared a look of confusion. "Allen?" She called again, now worried by the blank stare they were all getting, was it that bad? She didn't think so.

"Hey...Brit..." Lavi piped up, still getting no reaction from the teenager, Lavi turned his head in the direction to where Allen was staring off in space, and found that he was gawking at their lead guitar player.

Who apparently had no idea he was being stared at so intensely, by the way he had his head down as he began turning the volume down on his guitar's amp.

Turning his red-head back to Allen, he waved a drum stick in the air. "Yoooou whoooo...Al buddy, yenno you're starting to scare the shit outta me just a lil bit, when you don't blink and shit." The red-head said sheepishly, was Allen just checking out Kanda?

What's up with THAT?

"Huh? Oh..." Allen blinked out of his trance, finally noticing he was staring at Kanda, and quickly turned his head away over to Lenalee with a grin. "That was so bloody brilliant! I can't even...What's the American word for something completely amazing?"

"'Fucking clutch', is universal geek." Kanda said in his usual irritated tone as he un-plugged his 'precious' guitar and turned towards the band. "So you agree then? That we don't need you fucking up our already bitchin' sound." He said sneering at the white-haired boy.

Who stuck his tongue out at him immaturely.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at being able to see the white-haired teenagers tongue, he could've gone a whole life time without seeing such a disgusting thing.

"I didn't say that." Allen sighed, as if Kanda couldn't have grown any bigger of a head.

The short teenager got up from the couch and stretched out his sore limbs, sore from sitting in that kind of position for too long. "I was only explaining what exactly I saw, and from what you said, it was—" The teen cleared his throat, "'clutch'." Allen said in an irritated and low voice, trying hard to impersonate the ever angry sounding Kanda.

Who scowled in disgust at being impersonated by a British teenager. "I do NOT sound like a fag poser." The guitarist grumbled.

Allen grinned in delight as he managed to tick off Kanda, "And I agree that you might not need a singer, but I'm also saying that you could probably use one. To amplify the band's sound, not that I'm saying that there is wrong with it, 'cause there definitely isn't, but, uh...I don't really know how to explain it any better actually..." Allen trailed off nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Lenalee giggled, a hand covered over her mouth. "We get what you're trying to say Allen."

"I don't—"

Lenalee quickly covered the long-haired guitar player's mouth with both hands. "We ALL get exactly what you're saying Brit." She said smiling.

Kanda swiftly swiped her hands away from his mouth with an annoyed scowl. "Don't touch me." He muttered.

The Asian teenager only rolled her purple eyes in passion and bumped the long-haired teenager with her hip.

Who only rubbed his own hip soon after.

"And we thought about it for a while now and..." The Asian girl trailed off, looking over to the red-head who smiled happily at her.

"And we fuckin' love ya Al!" Lavi shouted, happily. "And you're IN with our little nameless band!" Lavi hollered from the behind his drum set, raising both sticks in the air with a victory cheer.

Allen grinned, despite the fact that Kanda looked completely miserable, he was a member of the band.

And the lead singer at that too!

So he couldn't have cared less what Kanda thought.

"You really mean it? You guys are letting me join the band?" Allen asked, clamping his hands together as he put them up to his chin, looking as though he was praying to Jesus himself.

Which, Kanda thought that is exactly what he was doing.

The white-haired teenager stood a few feet away from him, and was practically glowing with excitement, that Kanda could feel it radiating off of him, and onto himself.

And he was getting more annoyed than ever because of it.

The guitar player felt prickly, not just on the outside, but inside as well.

He didn't like it. "It's not like you won a million-fucking-dollars poser." Kanda snapped, "You're only the bands singer."

Even he had to admit it, he sounded like a complete and total jackass right now.

And he couldn't have been happier to see the white-haired kid shoot him a fast glare.

Allen quickly shot him a glare, but then waved his hand away. Choosing to ignore that last statement with ease as he looked back to Lavi and Lenalee, "I can't believe this! Thank you so so much you guys!" He cried exuberantly.

Lenalee ran over and hugged the shorter teenager who held out his arms expectantly.

He was just so cute.

"You're so very welcome Allen! But there's one itty bitty reason why I wanted you to join the band." She said as she measured with her pointer finger and thumb, and squints her one eye.

Indicating that it was only a tiny little reason why.

Allen gave a confused look, tilting his white head to the side. "What's the reason Lenalee?"

She lunged her head down towards Allen's shoulder and blocked her mouth with her right hand, so that the other two band members wouldn't be able to hear as she whispered. "You managed to get the boys talking again." And she said it in a completely serious tone.

Both of the boys had been looking away from them as though they were embarrassed, or slightly disturbed at how close she was towards Allen.

"And that, I think, is one major accomplishment the band has ever had, since I first started playing with these hosers!" The black-haired teen stated loudly, grinning happily as she pulled away. "So I welcome you with open arms!" She exclaimed and gave Allen another fast hug before she went back to her spot in the garage.

Lavi hopped up from behind his drum kit—after realizing that Lenalee was no longer at a close distance with Allen—as he practically jumped up from his drum kit and almost toppled right over them in his haste. "This calls for a celebration! Where's all the booze Lena!?" The red-haired drummer shouted eagerly, making a mad dash for the door leading into the house.

"You're not getting any booze here loser! My brother banned any type of alcohol substance in this household." Lenalee shouted to the red-head.

Who turned around with the same expression as a kicked puppy.

Like there was no Christmas that year. Much to Allen's amusement.

"But why...?" The drummer whined, hanging his head in disappointment. He really wanted to see the young British teenager get drunk, and he was also curious to know what type of things he would be willing to do.. Not that he was a pervert…Or anything…

Lenalee rolled her eyes at Lavi's behaviour. "Because—"

"—Because I don't want my darling little sister raised in a house full of alcohol with no rules or responsibilities!" Snapped Komui, barging into the garage from the door behind Lavi.

Who jumped a good foot in the air as he clamped a hand over his screaming mouth.

The Principal of Black Order High, had his glasses on the bridge of his nose that shone under the dim lighted garage lights, giving him an almost dangerous and crazy look to his already questionable visage.

All three of the band members weren't able to see his eyes from how his glasses reflected the lights above him.

"Jesus Christ Komui! Shit!" Lavi panted. "Warn a guy before you come into a garage looking all bat-shit crazy! Okay man?" Lavi sighed heavily, clutching a hand to his chest as he took a few steps away from the intimidating man.

The red-head quirked an eyebrow at Komui. "You must have your scary brother and sister bond happening right 'bout now huh?" He smirked towards Lenalee, looking back to Komui. "'Cos how could you possibly know when to jump in on the scene, when I totally only mentioned alcohol _once,_ huh?" Lavi questioned, squinting his eye from Lenalee to Komui, as if trying to deduce the situation himself. "Interesting—Fucking scary—But interesting." He muttered.

"Could you refrain from using such bad language in front of my darling sister when I'm around? And I only know when to barge into a scene when I suddenly hear your _voice_ screeching from the top of your lungs Lavi." Komui stated, as if it were the obvious thing in the world, Komui then turned to his darling little sister.

And in the eye of Lavi, he simply blinked, and suddenly the 27-year-old man was embracing Lenalee in a tight and lung crushing hug, seconds ago he was _just_ standing beside him.

The red-head strongly believed that Komui was a robot, that could only function properly whenever Lenalee is near.

He also thought the man was fucking nuts.

"Oh my sweet Lenalee! I'm so glad I'm home! I missed you all day!" Bellowed the beret wearing man as he buried his face in his sisters neck, which Lenalee had to practically shove him off for after words.

The black-haired girl shivered in repulse as she dusted herself off. "Why are you in here Komui? You promised never to interrupt band practice until its passed curfew!" She said, in a slightly irritated tone, keeping her brother at arms-length as he still tried to give her a lung crushing bear hug.

The man blinked, and stopped his rant—on how much he loved his sister—instantly. "It is passed curfew, its 8:41. Band practice was over at exactly 41 minutes ago, darling little sister of mine." He said, pinching his sister's adorable cheek, and scurried off back towards the door before she had time to lash out on him. "So with that said!" He shouted from the doorway. "I don't want any boys in my house passed curfew hours—who could possibly hit on my sister—so if you want to keep that, _thing,_ between your legs, I suggest you leave…Now." Komui said, a dark glare shot to each of the three boys in the garage, before he disappeared back inside his house with a cheery, "Byyyyeeee!" As he slammed the door behind him.

The garage went silent once again.

"Your brother is mega creepy..." Lavi said in a hushed tone.

Frightened that the man might appear from behind the door again, to possibly neuter him.

"I'm glad you're not like he is Lenalee." The one-eyed teen thumbed in back of him, once he hopped down the stairs.

"Does he always threaten you guys like that...?" Allen also whispered, sharing the same fears as his older—and taller—red-headed latter.

Lenalee nodded. "He doesn't dare threaten _me_, of course, but he does get a kick out of the boy's." She stated, grinning in delight.

"While he gets a fucking funny out of seeing rabbit almost shit his pants," The long-haired guitar player growled, grabbing every ones attentions. "I get pissed off when he even considers me being someone who would actually hit on Lenalee." Kanda said, an annoyed scowl on his face as he went over to un-plug the amp from the socket of the garage as he began rounding up his extension cord from his guitar's equipment.

"Is it just me or did Yuu actually rhyme?" Lavi pointed to Kanda with incredulousness.

Color him impressed.

Allen nodded his head in agreement. "I think he did. He's learning a thing or two."

Kanda growled. "Fuck you."

"Holy shit! He just rhymed again!" Lavi crowed.

"And what exactly do you mean by, 'actually hit on Lenalee?' Am I not hot enough for you that you won't hit on me?" Lenalee demanded, hands on her hips.

Kanda gave her a wide eyed incredulous stare and quickly averted his eyes. "I uh…" He looked for help.

But only got chuckles and mocking fingers pointed at him instead.

"Shit…This is your fault short stack!" He yelled at the white-haired teen.

Who scowled. "What did I do?" Allen questioned, his once smiling face turning sour in a split second, being blamed for something he never even brought up.

But then when Kanda's harsh words registered in his mind, he felt his "Inner-Demon-Smile" slowly appear on his face.

"I happen to have noticed that you didn't like being considered one of the people who would hit on Lenalee, does that just stand for Lenalee? Or do you not like it when people think you hit on other girls? Do you even _like_ girls Kanda?" Allen teased. Smile still on his face.

"Oh shit." Lavi muttered, holding his drum sticks to his chest.

Kanda was going to deck him—shitless—now.

The drummer could feel it—and practically see it—in the air surrounding Kanda.

"Fuck you." Kanda deadpanned, still not looking to any one inside the garage.

Trying hard to keep his cool, but the white-haired brat just had to open his mouth and _say something else_ to him.

"Was that a 'yes?' or a 'no?'" Allen continued to goad, smirking slyly.

But he quickly regretted it when the guitarist ran like hell towards him, he screamed, and started running away from the seething long-haired teenager.

Who was hot on his heels.

Allen managed to open the garage door and bolted it out towards the street.

"Teaches him actually..." Lenalee whispered, watching as both the boys ran out into the street, and started playing, "dodge the cars" as they continued to yell and threaten each other with traffic whipping around them.

Lavi nodded his head in agreement. "For once, I won't hold Kanda back." Then he scowled at his own choice of words. "Actually, I don't want Al's face bruised, that'll make him less cute and totally manly." He quickly got up from the couch. "I'm coming ta save ya buddy!" The red-head cried, racing after the running duo in the streets.

* * *

_And there it is! I re-did everything last minute :3 I'm updating this chapter at a friends house and SHE inspired me to do this with her beautiful guitar playing!_

_Anyways...Review and all that Jazz :P_

_Later people!_

_Also sorry if you guys see any mistakes...I totally didn't look this shit over :L or my other story "Stray Hearts" (tee hoo)_


End file.
